When the Sun Came Up You Were Looking at Me-Reboot
by daydreambeliever1427
Summary: This is a reboot of a story I had previously written but removed almost a year ago. After pigeon holing myself I need to make some edits and changes in order to move the story forward. This is part one of a three part story, and centers around Olivia and Fitz as high school seniors. He moves to Virginia with his mother and stepfather after a fight with Gerry.
1. Chapter 1-Collide

C. 1

He knew he had really screwed up this time, he should be regretting his actions and decisions but he didn't. It was part of the plan, to get away from him, far away. He never thought it would've escalated to this point, but they were both drunk and no one interrupts Gerry during important meetings. Unfortunately for Gerry he didn't realized the little boy he used to push around had grown, and wasn't going to put up with his shit anymore. He may have landed a few punches, but Fitz wasn't the one who ended up knocked out on the kitchen floor. Gerry's reputation as a Senator was the only thing preventing Fitz from being stuck inside a dention center. Instead, he was sent where he wanted to go five years ago, but might be the worse place for him now. He was on a plane to Virginia to live with his mother and her new husband. He'd be 19 in a week and had plans to move out on his own, he was sure that would be more than enough time to wear out his welcome there as well.

It's not that he didn't love his mother,but things had changed. She had been the most important person in his life more than anyone in his life, but she abandoned him as a ten year old boy and forced me to live with that monster. He used to visited her in his early teens and loved the time with her and Edward, but the past five years he'd been busy with other things during the summer, from the beach to baseball to girls. He just didn't have the time nor see the point in going to visit. But it was more than that. When he was there five years ago at 12 he begged her to let him stay, to not make him go back and live with Gerry. She said no, this was not up for discussion and that California was a better place for him to be. He was devastated, for the second time in his life his mother was abandoning his. He didn't sleep that night knowing what he was returning to in California. His father who used him as a chess piece, trying to plan and control his future, grooming him to be a politician. That's when Fitz came up with a plan of his own, he had always liked sports and had been athletic, but knew to really advance he needed to get myself in the best physical condition so that he could start as a freshman, and someday earn a scholarship to get out from under his grasps and this hell. While he was doing that he also knew that if he did enough to threaten Gerry's reputation there was a military school, the best ones in California also had a reputation for producing star quarterbacks that he could be sent to.

The first plan worked, the second had him on a plane to Virginia. His mother, father and Edward decided going to Virginia to live with her and Edward would be the best place for him until graduation. The only good thing about this is the school district has a great athletic program. The view is nothing compared to the beach he was used to, except for the neighbor. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had seen and she carried herself with a prescence he hadn't seen begfore. She spent most days at the pool with her friend with the red hair, or going for runs later in the evening. He knew they were out at the pool everyday around noon, he had purposely ran or did shirtless yard work at that time of the day. So rather than get up early for my run, he thought he'd go for a shirtless run so e be coming home about the same time they were going out to the pool. If he was stuck here, it doesn't hurt to make friends with the pretty neighbor. She could definitely be another girl he'd like to be with.

Besides there was no way he waking up at 5 am to run after being out late. Technically wasnot allowed out, however that didn't stop him from taking advantage of my fake California ID. After Edward and his mom were asleep he left through the window. He lived in a nice little development not to far from a main highway, so he caught a cab and ended up at a local club. he danced with some much older coeds and when he felt he had drank he was ready to call a cab, until one girl suggested otherwise. She wanted to give him a ride. He didn't need nor did he wanted attachment, but she was all over him. He stopped it before things went too far and had her drop him off a mile from home so she would'nt know where he lived and could snee back in around four before anyone was awake to start their day. He knew this run would be rough after a night like that, but hopefully it would be worth it.

It was almost 11, if he wanted to get a lift in before three miles he better go now, then he would be arriving back from the run just as the two beautiful girls were heading for their usual pool time.

"Olivia, hot stuff just left for a run, looks like we will get to see him. Why don't you go make friends?"

"Abby, you the one so interested why don't you go talk to him?"

"I'm not the one he's staring, besides you better make a friend for next week."

"Why? What's next week?"

"Olivia, I told you we are leaving for Florida this morning for our family trip and I won't be back for a week!"

"Ughhh Abby, who am I going to hang out at the pool with now!?"

"How about the hot thing next door? I've seen you check him out when he's doing yard work, pool cleaning and running through the development shirtless, I wonder if he even owns a shirt? He looks like he just graduated high school, invite him over! A little summer fling!" Abby never had much of a filter.

"I can't do that, what about Brody?"

Brody was the star of the football team and swept Olivia off her feet their sophomore year of high school. She remembered when he was sweet and she was the center of his world, but as his popularity and fame grew he quit putting Liv first. He was her first boyfriend and the first guy she had ever been with. Abby and her had always been nerdy bookworms until their sophomore year when they matured and Liv became a track star. They ran on the cross country team, Abby more so to look at the guys in short shorts while Olivia enjoyed the silence of a long run. Between that and swimming, She had developed an athletic build which Brody took notice of during track season. She knew he wasn't the man she would marry, but he was the star football player, and they looked good together. They did have fun together, plus he was good looking, with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Oh yeah, like he has been thinking about you at all this summer? First three weeks hunting out west and now a two week vacation in Hawaii with his hot but extremely douchebag brother? When was the last time you heard from him, Liv? Besides I didn't say jump Mr. Greek God's bones, just ask him to come swim and hang out!" Abby never liked Brody, she thought he was too flirtatious with other girls and had a wandering eye. On top of that she claimed he was a control freak who either demanded Liv all to himself or left her high and dry when he found something more interesting. . She felt her friend deserved better and thought it would be helpful to get a head start on moving on because we both knew what was coming at the end of the year.

" Almost a week…. I guess you're right, it wouldn't hurt to make friends, I mean his parents and mine are good friends. Besides, if he's in college he'll be leaving soon anyway," what would a little playful flirting and swimming hurt Olivia thought.

" Yeah, and if you're his friend he can get us into college parties!Ok, now go see McHotty over there and make sure to tell him you have a hot single friend!"

"Goodbye Abby!"

Olivia found her favorite white and purple two piece, she made sure it wasn't too revealing as she didn't want to seem as if she was coming on to him. She looked out her window and could see Mr. Muscles running up the street, no shirt on, and sweating. He was gorgeous, with his brown wavy hair, especially his superman curl in the front. She doubted he had any body fat on him because he was so fit, although not overly muscular, with a six pack,square shoulders, and a broad back. He could've been a surfer or swimmer between his wavy brown hair, muscles and tan, either way he was nice on the eyes.

She needed to get her act together, She wasn't trying to pick him up, you just want to be friends. She threw her white swim cover on, grabbed her raybans, a towel, two bottles of water and made her way out the side door to meet the new man on the block.

Fitz sprinted up the driveway and was bent over in exhaustion, he plopped on his butt and removed his oakley sunglasses. He definitely needed a haircut, the bandana was not keeping the hair and sweat out of his face. He had forgotten how humid it could be in the middle of the day in Virginia and was regretting his decision to run during this time of the day, that was until he looked up. Standing before him was the most beautiful girl he had seen. He thought he must've passed out or was dieing because he couldn't comprehend why she was in front of him in nothing more than a sheer white cover up that didn't do a great job covering a light purple and white bikini.

"Would you like a water? I saw you running up the street and thought you'd be exhausted. I am Olivia Pope, you're neighbor," she said while staring at his chest and stomach muscles.

Good thing she had sunglasses on so he couldn't tell she was obviously checking him out. She needed to get her shit together before she made a fool of herself.. What was this guy doing to her? She thought to herself.

"Fitz" he said talking the water and downing half of it "thank you."

"Look I was just going to hang out by my pool and swim some. Would you like to join me, I mean I know you have a pool, but figured with you just moving here you might like some company?" she smiled sweetly at him.

He was surprised she was so outgoing but wondered where her red-headed friend that's with here everyday?

"I'd like that, just let me shower really quick, and grab my swimming trunks"

"You know you are going to swim, why shower?" Words were coming out of her mouth before she could think. She was hoping the shower wasn't an excuse to blow her off.

Fitz chuckled, "That three mile run took more out of me than I thought and I am pretty gross right now, you wouldn't want me over there too long if I didn't shower, the stench would be unbearable," he smiled his crooked smile at her, downed the rest of his water and turned towards the house.

"I promise I'll be back in 8 minutes tops, if not, feel free to come look for me," Fitz winked and went into the house, please with himself that he had caught the eye of the beautiful neighbor girl.

That last comment made Olivia smile, was this guy really flirting with her? Olivia was a runner and swimmer, she knew she had a nice figure, but never thought she was the type of pretty that stood out.

Fitz was out in record time, Olivia had just set up spotify on her iphone and connected it to their pool speakers. She was picking out a playlist when she heard a loud splash, turned around and to see Fitz in the pool. She giggled as he popped up out of the water, pushing his curly hair out of his face. He smiled at her.

"What are you waiting for?" He yelled as he swam to the edge and was making his way over towards Olivia.

"No, no, no… I like to relax and warm up then slowly get in!"

She was backing away from him but was checking him out. His swimming trunks were hanging low on his hips, and there was a trail of hair starting at the top of them. Before Olivia knew what was happening Fitz had his large hands on her hips and was lifting her up easily over his shoulder. She took notice of his muscular back before he ran over and jumped into the pool bringing them both under the water.

When Olivia popped above the water, she wiped the hair outta her face giggled and threatened Fitz. " What kind of guest are you, throwing the host in the pool against her will!?" She laughed playful and she splashed him.

"You didn't put up too much of a fight, besides pools are meant to be swam in, all you and Red do is lay here and listen to music…."

"Sooo you HAVE been watching?" Olivia asked in a teasing manner that Fitz was sure could be mistaken for flirting.

"How could I keep my eyes away?" He swam towards her trying to grab her again.

He was really being brazen, but he didn't' care, he never met a girl like this before. The girls he knew in California were either rich snobs, pretended to be dumb so guys would like them or some politician's daughter his dad was trying to setup and arrange marriage with. No one Fitz was ever interested in for more than a few days and a quick hookup. Plus Olivia had this natural beauty that shone through and he had a sense she had no idea.

Olivia blushed, what has this guy got over her, that's making her feel unlike any guy before. He was chasing her again. She wanted to know more about him though.

"So Fitz, what's your story?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Where you go to school, how old you are, why you just appeared out of nowhere, your favorite food, color, band, ya know the normal stuff?"

Fitz chuckled "Well I'll be going to Northridge high this year and will be a Senior. I turn 19 next week, no I didn't flunk, but my crazy father thought it would be better to be mature for my grade. I used to live with him in California, but wanted to be here with my mother and her new husband Edward...lets just say I did what was necessary to make that happen. Steak, blue and I like a lot of music, but I'd go with the Rolling Stones."

"Classic rock guy huh? I can feel that, although I'm more of a Motown girl myself!"

"You know the Stones were influenced by Motown?" Fitz then began to sing "Ain't too Proud to Beg" a song the Stones covered from the Temptations. He wasn't sure why he was signing, but something about her, he wanted to show off and impress her anyway he could.

She laughed at his attempt to sing the Rolling Stones. She was excited to hear Fitz would be going to school with her and surprised at the same time. No wonder he looked like a college student he was a year older than her.

" I figured you were in college, which is why you just came here. Do you play any sports?"

"I get that a lot, I guess good genes, or maybe bad considering which way you look at it. Yes, I love baseball, but play football and basketball also. I started varsity football and baseball as a Freshman at Oakmont academy in California."

"What position in football?"

"The best…. Quarterback" he smiled his crooked smile again and it made her heart leap. God, was he gorgeous, but quarterback was Brody's position…. Brody, she'd forgotten all about him within the twenty minutes she had spent with Fitz. This was not good at all, they'd be rivals and if Brody found out about this, she knew what him and his cronies would do to Fitz….she'd just have to make sure he never found out. But another part of her didn't care, no guy had ever made her feel so at ease and comfortable in such a brief amount of time. She wondered if this is what people meant when they said love at first site. She had heard her father use the term frequently, but always thought he was foolish.

Although she was immediately attracted to Brody, it was lust, not love at first site. They never quite had the mental and spiritual connection she craved. Brody believed they needed to behave a certain way, which meant he always thought he was too cool to make a fool in front of her or let his guard down.

"Last question… for now. What's Fitz stand for?"

He chuckled before he started,Don't he too cruel to me with this, but it is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, it's kind of cheezy and my father and great grandfather go by Jerry. My mother hope I would take a different path so she always called me Fitz, hoping I wouldn't act like either of them, so far I think I've done a good job," Fitz gave her a half-hearted smile, not sure why he'd given such an explanation but knew his father had a reputation and wanted to make sure he separated himself from that.

Olivia smiled a soft smile, "I like Fitz, its unique and cute." This comment made his smile grow.

Olivia and Fitz spent the rest of the afternoon together listening to their favorite classic rock tunes. Olivia introduced him to some of the more rare Motown hits and Fitz filled Olivia in on all the liner notes for his favorite songs. Before they knew it Olivia's mother and brother were pulling in, her father Dr. Eli Pope was a pediatric surgeon and today was his twelve hour shift. Olivia's brother Jackson was her twin and a great athlete himself. He didn't associate with Brody and his crew, Jackson was more like his mother and was opposite of Liv. While she wanted to be in control, have things done a specific way and believed in having a plan, Jackson was laid back, lived day to day and didn't worry about future. While Olivia wanted to follow in her fathers footsteps, Jackson planned score a football scholarship and be a pro.

Maya made her way down to the pool, with a bag of groceries in her hands. Fitz jumped up and grabbed them off of her, while Jackson took his bags inside.

"Hello mam, I am Fitzgerald Grant, Michelle's son, I just moved back with her last week."

"Thank you Fitz, well I remember you! You stopped coming a few years ago, but when you and Olivia were toddlers, you were best friends for a week every summer. It is so nice to see you again, you've turned into quite the strapping young man. " Maya was please to see that Olivia had become re-acquainted with their neighbors' son. She was even more pleased to see he still possessed the manners and personality of his mother even after all the years living with his worthless father. Maya and Fitz took the groceries inside while Jackson came barreling back out the door over to pick on his sister.

"Yo sis, who's the guy? Do I need to beat him up and let him know that no one messes with my little sis?" Jackson smiled and gave Olivia a bearhug. They were close, and always looked out for each other. They considered each other best friends and would've hung out together more if it wasn't for Brody.

"No, Jackson, Fitz is cool, besides he'll be on the football team with you this year, so you better make friends!" Olivia stated just as Fitz came back outside the house.

"Football huh, what position?" Jackson asked.

"Quarterback," Fitz stated matter of factly.

This made Jackson smile at Olivia. "Alright QB, lets see your arm, I play wide receiver," with that Jackson tossed Fitz a ball and they went into the back yard, he gave her a smile as he slipped on his flip flops and followed Jackson.

Olivia watched as he hit Jackson dead center in the chest pass after pass. Brodie was good, but Fitz, he was a star, Coach would go crazy when he saw this cannon. Watching him move, she was star struck. His body was built like it was made of stone and the way he could move she could see how athletic if he was. She was sure he didn't have any fat on him and wanted to have her hands all over him. After about twenty minutes the boys had worked up a sweat and were ready to jump back into the pool.

"State-runner up? Shoot man, with an arm like that, we'll be Quad A STATE CHAMPS!" Jackson yelled as he high fived Fitz. Fitz smiled and blushed as he made his towards Olivia.

"Where you going next year?"

"I don't know yet, my dad wants me to take a full ride offer to Standford and become a lawyer. I've heard from Florida, Oregon, Clemson and a few other places."

"You have a great arm, you'll have no problem making friends" she stated as they both smiled at each other.

Maya came back outside to invite Fitz to stay and eat.

"Well Fitz, I know your parents won't be home until late tonight, Wednesdays are always their late nights on campus, I have more than enough hamburgers and hot dogs to grill, you are more than welcome to eat with us."

"Thank you mam, I'd love that," Fitz smiled right before Jackson tackled him into the pool.. Maya winked at Olivia as they followed him in. When the boys popped up she told Jackson to invite his girlfriend over as well and they could enjoy swimming and cooking out.

When Olivia turned around she had two muscular guys ready to throw her in, knowing her brother was now Fitz teammate, she knew she had no chance, so she let Fitz pick her up and jump in with her again. She didn't mind anyway having his body so close to hers. When they both came up out of the water, their faces were so close she thought he was going to kiss her, until Jackson jumped in spoiling the moment.

Maya witness all this, shook her head and said "oh boy" as she turned to walk back in the house.

They all continued to swim with Jackson's girlfriend Marissa joining them. She was going to be a senior like the rest of them and was one of Olivia's best friends. She was feisty and challenged Jackson. This made Fitz like her immediately, and Olivia loved anyone that could help her annoy her brother.

"Listen you two, now that Fitz is here, it levels the playing field so you can't always be ganging up on me," Jackson state proudly laughing at both the girls who rolled their eyes. The four of them continued to swim until Maya came out with the hot dogs and hamburgers to grill. Fitz was glad to help with grill duties, especially since he knew he would eat so much food. He was so preoccupied spending time with Olivia all day he realized he didn't realized how famished he was until they sat down to eat.

The five of them ate and Maya shared stories of Jackson and Olivia as children. She also filled the kids in on new courses and teachers that would be at the school the upcoming year. She had become Principal of Northridge four years ago and was really setting high expectations for students and staff.

"Fitz, you'll need to bring your transcripts in from California so we can place you in the correct classes. Being from a premier academy like that, I think we will be looking to place you in more advanced classes, but may have to have you take some tests before the year starts so we can guarantee the best placement and preparation for college."

"Ok, that sounds great, I'll let my mother know."

"Hey man, we have football lifting tomorrow at 8 am, then I can show you around the school and mom can get you set up with what you need. Just meet me out here at 7:30 it only takes about ten minutes to get there, but Coach is an old jarhead and expects us there fifteen minutes early."

"That sounds great," Fitz smiled, glad that he had found some people that would be welcoming familiar faces before he started at a new school. He look at his phone and realized that it was getting late, he had a message from his mom saying she'd be home soon and hoping he was o.k. and had gotten something to eat. He sent her a quick reply back.

"If I need to be up early I should head back over to my house. Can I help you clean up or with the dishes before I leave? I really appreciate you allowing me to have dinner with you family," Fitz said, laying on a little extra charm to try and impress Olivia. They both reached for th same duh and when their hands touched they both felt something. She pulled back and he picked up the dishes and took them inside.

"You can just put them there dear" she said pointing to the kitchen island.

"I am gonna go shower mama, I need to get wash the chlorine outta my hair before it goes crazy. Plus we have running workouts in the morning."

"You're hair looks beautiful.."Fitz blurted out, blushing after realizing he said that out loud.

Olivia blushed as well and quitely said "thank you." She started towards the stairs and before making it all the way up she turned around and said "I'll see you tomorrow Fitzgerald, I should be done about the same time lifting is over and can help Jackson show you around. Thanks for keeping me company today."

Fitz smiled again and thanked Maya before he headed out the door and across the driveway to hise house. He smiled to himself and was definitely happy he decided to go for a run in the afternoon after all.


	2. Chapter 2-You Found Me

C2

Once Fitz reached the house He realized how exhausted He was, so he decided to take a quick shower before going to bed and hopefully avoiding interacting with my his mom and Edward. Unfortunately He had no such luck, after his shower He went downstairs to get a glass of milk, when they both walked in the door.

"Hi Fitz, how was your day? Are you hungry? " She asked with general concerned.

"Fine, no," He answered curtly, finished his milk then headed towards the stairs to go back to bed. He know my mother was hoping to start a conversation but He had nothing to say, he wanted to go to bed.

"Our neighbor Maya texted me and told me you spent the day over there with her kids. I'm glad you met them, I knew you guys would hit it off," She tried again to make conversation.

"Yes, I like them, I am going to go with Jackson for football lifting tomorrow morning. Can you have my transcripts sent over, they'd like to have me take some placement exams based on my prior courses."

"Yes of course."

"I'm going to bed." His mother walked up to hug him and He barely responded with a half hug. He knew He shouldn't be so closed off, but it was really hard for him to trust her and reciprocate any affection.

"Goodnight Fitz, I love you."

"'Night," was all He responded with.

He headed up the stairs and to his room. He could see Olivia's light was on and was disappointedhe had not gotten her phone number. Instead He did the best thing He could think of, He found her on facebook and sent her a message.

"Thanks for today, I really enjoyed meeting your whole family, and loved spending time with you.-F"

After Olivia got out of the shower she was drying her hair and looking out her window, towards Fitz room. His light was off, and she felt disappointed, figuring he had probably already fallen asleep. She heard her phone beep and walked over to check it. The noise was a new facebook notification, a friend request and new message from Fitz, she smiled. She also had five messages from Abby and but none from Brody, he was probably too busy partying with his brother. She read Abby's messages and laughed

She accepted her new friend request then opened his message. She was glad he enjoyed the day with her as much as she did with him.

"I'm glad you decided to come over to keep me company, you're a really cool guy." Was she being too flirtacious, or just nice.

"I'm glad you think that. I'm going to get some sleep, I'm exhausted, I'll see tomorrow Livie, sweet dreams ;-)-F" Livie? No one had called her Livie except her father, he made her heart skip a beat, what was it about Fitzgerald Grant that had her feeling like this?

Her phone beeped and broke her out of her trance. She looked and saw a new message from Brody.

"Hi Olivia. My brother and I are heading to a remote island tomorrow so no service. I'll see if you in a few days.-Brody"

She wasn't sure if she should or would respond, the remote island probably meant he just was too busy to even talk. Maybe Abby was right, she knew she deserved better, and tonight she may have found it. Except, Brody and her have a history, She know all the girls are going to go crazy over Fitz, maybe he won't be as interested in her once he meets them.

Brody would be back by the weekend. What was she going to do? she knew he would not like her new friendship. As if her mother was reading her mind, she heard a knock on the door.

"Olivia baby, I am so glad you made friends with Fitzgerald, I think the move was really hard on him and he needs friends before he starts the school year."

"I know mom, he's a really nice, polite, funny, charming, great guy."

"And pretty handsome too!" Her mother smiled at her.

" Yes he is really handsome, but I don't think Brody is going to appreciate our friendship," Olivia added.

"Oh girl, don't even get me started on him! When are you going to come to your senses? He uses you as arm candy and nothing else! When was the last time he came for dinner, or helped me with groceries, or called me mam or better yet, complimented you?" Maya was not a fan of Brody, she thought he was a snake and could not be trusted. She knew he was using Olivia, she looked good on his arm, she had money, smarts and parents with powerful positions. Maya loved being Principal of Northridge but she knew boys like Brody. He came from old money, his parents were wealthy and let everyone know. Brody abused their privilege and power. His parents did not think Olivia was good enough for him so they never spent time there, this made Maya's distaste for him grow.

"Mama, I can't just dump Brody everytime an attractive guy wants to be my friend!" Olivia knew her mother hated Brody, but he could be a great guy when he didn't try to put on a show, which rarely happened anymore. Besides, she was the first guy she ever dated or had sex with, last spring after the Prom.

"No, but you could dump him for a handsome, smart, polite, charming, funny guy like Fitz!"

"Mama, get going I need to get ready for bed!" He mother had a point, Fitz would make a great boyfriend….but Olivia needed to get that out of her head, Brody would be home in three days and she couldn't have her head wrapped around some other guy,

Her mother laughed and shut the door. She stood at the top of the stairs for a moment, hoping she had implanted an idea in her daughter's head, because she knew Brody was nothing but trouble. She picked up her phone, she knew there were three people who needed to know about this, Eli, Michelle and Olivia's twin Jackson. Jackson had a special bond with Olivia and could always talk sense into her, plus he was her protector.


	3. Chapter 3-How's It Gonna Be

C. 3

An alarm was going off, Fitz rolled over and saw Edward was there. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Get up, we're going for a run!"

"leave me alone, it's 4:30 in the morning!"

The next thing he knew he was being abruptly rolled out of bed and clothes were being thrown at him.

"If you're not downstairs in ten minutes, it'll be water thrown on you next."

Fitz groaned, got up and made his way to the bathroom. Fitz had no idea why Edward was being such a hardass, they had always gotten along for as long as he could remember, although Fitz was being cold towards both he and his mother. He knew he better not mess around, Edward had been an army military intelligence officer after college, which is the main reason his mother settled for his father. Edward had been her best friend in college, but neither of them made the move to date, so when his opportunity to advance in the military came, he took it, while my mother was heartbroken she truned to Fitz' father. After Edward left the military they reconnected and the rest is history.

Fitz trudged downstairs and put his headphones on.

"Take those out, we are gonna talk."

met Edward was going on a run to Manassas battlefield, three miles, leave it to the former officer and history professor to run to a battlefield. Fitz rolled his eyes, could only imagine what this was about.

Edward didn't wait for anyone so he had to hustle to keep up and decided to pass him. This game of passing each other went on for much of the three miles, as each tried to get away from the other and show who was in the better shape.

"Would you quit being such a dick… you've been nothing but rude since you've been here and are acting more and more like your father everyday."

Fitz turned around and glared at him "What did you just say?"

"You heard me… you're acting like your father…"

Something snapped that made him immediately charged at Edward , which was a mistake because he easily put Fitz in a move where Fitz was stuck. Although Fitz might be strong enough to take on his drunk father, Edward was tall and unassumingly strong, which left him no chance.

"Can you calm down? I'll let you go and we can talk."

"Yes."

"Listen Fitz, I know you're a good kid and I care for you like a son, but the way you've been treating your mother has been really shitty, he said as he released him.

"Really, and how do you think I should treat the other half who abandoned me? I don't know why they even had me if I was going to be such a burden… how do you expect me to feel about parents who don't want me?" He was becoming emotional, he had never told anyone this but had felt this pain for years since his mother wouldn't let him move with them.

Edward sighed "I told your mother she should've told you right away when he threatened us, but she thought it was best to protect you and by being with him he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fitz, when your mother and father's divorce was settled, we wanted full custody of you, but Jerry wouldn't allow that. He said you were a Grant and needed to be raised like one, you were destined to be President someday and he wasn't going to let us ruin that. We tried to fight him but he has connections, he threatened our jobs and you. We didn't believe him and tried keeping you here, but do you remember that bad car accident when you were seven, you had a bad gash on your head?"

"I still have a scar."

"It wasn't an accident Fitz, your father was showing us how far his power reached and letting us know this would just be the beginning if we tested him. I wanted her to tell you after you asked to stay here with us five years ago, but she was afraid if you knew that what you would do when you got back home, you were scrawny then and who knows what Jerry would've done to you? You have to understand your mother did what she was best to protect you, if there would have been another way that would have kept you safe, we would've taken it."

Fitz day back and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. He was trying to process all this new information and felt overwhelmed by it all.

"I've been such an ass…." Fitz mumbled as Edward sat down next to me. He shook his head and could feel his hatred for his dad rising felt horrible for how He refused to see them the past five years and the way he'd been treating her since he moved here.

"Yeah, you kinda have been, but you can change that. At least the only good thing to come out of that is your dad thought this would be a horrible place and punishment for you, that's why he let you move here. He thought taking you away from your school, friends and football would be an even worse punishment than staying under his control. By the time high school was done he thought you'd be crawling back to him.'

They sat there for an unknown time, as an uncomfortable silence grew between them. Fitz promised to talk to his mom when I got home and treat her better. She deserved that for all the misery he put her through when she was just trying to protect him.

They headed back, and took a shortcut so our run ended up being 5 instead of 6 total miles. When they went inside the house his mom was sitting there drinking her coffee and reading the news paper.

"How was your run guys? I made you breakfast sandwiches."

Fitz walked over to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom, I really appreciate it. I'm gonna take it to go, I'm going to the school with the Popes to lift and get a tour of the school. Please remember to have my transcripts sent over."

She gave him a confused look, then responded. "Of course honey, I can come over in the afternoon and sort things out with Maya. I only have one class this morning at 10 and can cancel office hours this afternoon."

"Thanks mom, I love you and I'm sorry for being such an ass. I promise to be more like the son you taught me to be," he gave her another kiss and walked towards the door. He could see her give Edward a questioning look in the reflection of the glass and he told her he'd explain to her later.

Olivia was fixing her hair and making sure her outfit look good. Normally she wasn't too concerned when she was going for a cross country workout, but knowing she'd be riding with Fitz and seeing him most of the day, she wanted to look nice. She had packed her bag with a change of clothes and essentials to shower, she knew how much she'd sweat running six miles.

"Whoa, look at you making sure you look good to go run…. mmmm I wonder, WHY in the world you'd be concerned about your looks for a cross country workout" Jackson sarcastically laughed.

She threw her pillow at him and told him to shut it.

"Look Liv, if you like Fitz there's nothing wrong with that. From what I see he's a good guy and he's definitely into you. You know my feelings about Brody, but regardless of what you think, you neeed to tell Fitz about him, you can't lead him on, especially since Brody will be back on Monday and they'll be football rivals."

Jackson always gave the best advice and knew her better than anyone, it was part of the twin thing. She knew he was right, but she was scared. She feared if she told Fitz about Brody he'd run and she'd never get to explain. She knew girls would line up to date him once they were at school and he'd easily forget about her before she stood a chance,

"Look if he's the type of guy I think he is, he's not gonna run, he's gonna fight for you and if he doesn't then I'll kick his ass!" He laughed as he put his arm around me and gave me a hug. "Meet me downstairs in five minutes, Fitz should be here any minute."

She grabbed her headphones and phone. Her phone went off again as Abby messaged er requesting more details.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, what has happened, did hotstuff kidnap you?" -Abby

She laughed at her friend. "I'm going to the school with him and Jackson now. His name is Fitz, he's in our grade and he's a really genuine guy. I'll call you tonight and fill you in on the rest."-O

"OMG you're in love! Ok I CANT wait to hear all the horny details!"-Abby

She laughed as she turned off her phone going down the stairs tripping as she reached the bottom crashing into Fitz who gracefully caught her. They both smiled at each other.

"Hi"

"Hi" his body was warm and strong, and she liked the way it felt to have him hold her. His earthy, woodsy scent washed over her and she felt the same sensation that she had the night before, but even more intense.

Jackson interrupted the moment laughing as he spoke, "Let's go you two before we're late. Liv grab the smoothies mom made us out of the fridge."

The entire time she ran she couldn't get the vision of Fitz catching her out of her head. His scent, the way he held her and those piercing blue eyes, like he was trying to see into her soul. She watched the time for more than just her mile splits, but to countdown the minutes until she'd get to see Fitz. After six miles they always headed into the weight room and would overlap with the football players for about ten minutes before they went out for conditioning. She couldn't stop imagining how great Fitz body would look lifting, he had a sleevless shirt on with holes cut too big so his abs and chest were visible. she ran faster than normal hoping it would make the time move faster.

Fitz was spotting her brother who was trying to show off. He was wearing a cut off shirt and she could see all the muscles in his arms flex when he had to help Jackson finish his last rep. His hair was messy and held back by a head band but Fitz looked unbelievably sexy, he caught her looking at him as he returned the bar to the rack,smiled and winked at her. Olivia could feel herself blushing and walked over to a squat rack near them.

"How was your run?"

"Great, my splits are we really fast today, and I feel pretty good, it should be a good season."

"You know I can always run with you, if you ever want a partner?"he smiled his warm smile and closed the space between them.

"We can see if you can keep up…" she laughed as she loaded weights onto the bar.

"Ouch…" he grabbed his chest as if he was stabbed in the heart, and sat down on the bench. He easily completed his set with the weight Jackson struggled with, she watched his muscle glisten with sweat and needed to focus on her own workout before anyone else noticed how much Fitz captivated her. He got up and helped Jackson unload the weight. "I'll see you in a little bit,we're heading out to field," he smiled and head to leave.

"I can't wait," she said softly, not sure that he heard but checking him out as he walked away.

"Who is he?" asked Julia a Junior.

"Fitz, he's new, he's my neighbor."

"Well he is fine and I think you already noticed that."

Fitz and Jackson lined up for sprints to finish practice. He thought he had made a good first impression and seemed to get along with most of the players on the team.

"You're a receiver you better beat me, or I'll never throw you the ball!"

"Alright California, let's see what you got"

Jackson easily won and they laughed as they jogged back to the line.

"Yo man I just wanted to race you so we could talk. I don't know if you can tell, but I can, my sister is really into you. Her and I have always been close and being twins we can just read what the other is thinking and she's never acted around a guy the way she's acting around you."

Fitz smiled as his heart skip a beat, "I'd never do anything to hurt her, you don't' have to worry. I really like her too, I've never met a girl like that before, she's so different from most girls."

"I know all that because I'd have to hurt you if you did, but I just wanted to tell you, don't give up on her, and fight for her. Once football and school starts things will get crazy and I'm sure all the girls will fight over you because you're the new hot thing, but believe me, Liv is worth fighting for." Jackson punched him in the arm and took off to join the rest of the receivers to finish up position work and left him to his thoughts. Fitz already knew Olivia was special and was sure she has a fair share of guys lining up to date her, but he felt they had a connection, something that doesn't come along often. Whenever he caught her this morning he felt a jolt of electricity and knew she did too. He was determined to make her his before school started.

All three of them met up after our workouts and headed into her mother's office.

"I always thought QBs were weak" Olivia teased as she playfully hit him.

"Then you don't know any good quarterbacks. Besides how would you know, were you checking me out?" he teased her back, knowing there was truth behind this question.

Olivia blushed and giggled as they walked into the office. His mother was sitting there with Mrs. Pope eating lunch and discussing dinner plans.

"What do you guys think of having dinner together tonight? We figured it would be nice before the school year and sports start. Everyone is done with work early tonight, plus Fitz can meet Eli," Michelle asked.

They all agreed it sounded like a plan. Maya explained that she would need to review his file and he could take some placement tests next week to get a better assessment of the classes he should be placed in but she predicted he would end up in many of the advanced courses, similar to Olivia and Jackson. He saw Olivia's smile about this out of the corner of his eye.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon on a tour of the school and throwing around the football while Liv read a book. After that Fitz left with his mother for a haircut and clothes shopping. They talked about their past, and she apologized for letting him down while he apologized for being such as jerk.

"I'm so glad I got to spend today with you and I look forward to seeing you tonight :-)"-OP. Fitz smiled and was glad to have gotten a haircut and new clothes.


	4. Chapter 4-Lego House

C. 4

Fitz's house

Fitz had just gotten out of the shower and was trying to figure out what to wear, he wanted to look nice without overdoing it. He needed to impress Olivia and also win over her father at the same time. He had a uniform at his old school so he had a few pairs of jeans, shorts and some he brought from California. His mom had helped him pick out some new clothes that would be more appropriate for his new high school but he wasn't sure if he should go with a v-neck, a henley or a button down shirts. He thought the baseball t henley was too casual, but couldn't choose between the other two. He had a light and cobalt blue v-neck he could choose from, they fit snug showing off his chest muscles or a blue plaid button down, which he could roll up and make more casual. He stood there in his cargo shorts struggling with the decision, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

"Fitz, the Popes are going to be over here soon, you need to get dressed and still haven't done your hair. What's going on?" His mother asked giving him a strange look.

"I don't know what to wear," Fitz felt embarrassed to admit this, girls were supposed to be the ones who took forever to get dressed, and there he was ready to turn 19 in a few days and he couldn't even dress himself. " I want to look good, without trying too hard to impress Livie," he said in a defeated tone. He had filled his mother in on his crush on their neighbor and how he thought she felt the same way.

"Fitz, Olivia will like whatever you wear, but if you want to impress her wear the button down and go cut some fresh flowers for her out of our flower garden in the back, I'll put water in a vase for you. But please hurry they will be here soon." She smiled at her son, glad that their relationship was starting to be rebuilt and he felt he could confide in her. She left the room and headed downstairs to finish the side dishes and make sure the steak and salmon were ready to go on the grill.

Fitz obliged and put on the button down, and decided to leave the top three buttons undone. He went into his bathroom and grabbed the pomade out of the drawer placing a little bit in his hands as he ran it through his hair. He had to admit it had gotten out of control this summer and he was glad to have it shorten, especially since he'd be wearing a helmet for long periods of time next week. Most of the length was taken off, but he kept it longer on the top and a medium length on the side. The pomade help calmed down the curls some but he needed to part it and comb it into place. He couldn't get the front to stop going into a Superman curl that drove him nuts but for some reason all the girls loved, he shrugged his shoulders and figured he'd accept it and hopefully Livie would like it too. He should've shaved before he put his shirt on, he wouldn't have cared but meeting her father made him want to be clean shaven. Edward had instilled that clean shaven was a more respectable look, it must've been his military attitude, so Fitz did this quickly then went outside to cut flowers for Olivia.

Olivia's house

Olivia wanted to look nice but not too revealing, but she felt she was showing some skin. Olivia in short lavender shorts, and a white tank top that exposed the sleek muscles in her back and shoulders. Show wore her hair natural, it was big and curly so she put a headband on in the front. She usually didn't wear her hair like this often, and opted to straighten it for school, but thought it was be a good look for tonight. instead of her natural makeup look, she thought she'd surprise Fitz with a smokey eye look. She always liked the look and it did make her feel more bold.

She looked at her phone and saw it was almost time to leave. She walked over to grab her gold gladiator sandals and looked out the window to see Fitz in his family's backyard flower garden. She noticed he had gotten a haircut and couldn't wait to see it up close. She had thought he was cute with his own curly version of a Harry Styles's hairdo, but did prefer a more cleaned up look. He must be getting some flowers for a centerpiece, his mother had a great eye for decorating and she was sure she would have the dinner setup perfect.

Olivia made her way downstairs to the presence of her brother, mother and father. She hadn't seen him in almost two days because he was on his late shift and had slept most of the day. He was off for the next two days and she was glad to see that her father would meet Fitz, she was sure he would like him, unlike his ideas about Brody.

"Hello darling, you look wonderful," her father said as he made his way over to hug her. Then went to grab two bottles of wine from their wine cellar.

Jackson laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"You getting all styled up, I can't remember ever seeing you look like this for what's his name…. oh yeah Brody. I never thought he was good enough to get glammed up for, half the time he looks like he barely tries when he picks you up," he said in his sarcastic tone.

Olivia glared at him, why would he mention his name. Olivia had not thought about him at all today and now was definitely not the time she wanted to be reminded of her boyfriend who would be coming home in two days.

As if he knew what she was thinking. "Oh chill out drama queen, go have fun with Fitz, we'll deal with the douchebag when he gets home"

His mother smacked him "Jackson, your language please!"

"Hey! I only speak the truth."

Eli returned with the bottles, and the four of them made their way out the door to the anticipated dinner at their neighbors.

dinner

Fitz was sweating profusely and couldn't sit still, he really wish he could indulge in a beer, or some of Edward's scotch to calm his nerves, but he knew that definitely wouldn't fly in this house. The doorbell rang.

"Fitz, will you please let them in, Edward's manning the grill and I am finished up the bruschetta."

Of course you are he thought, he knew she planned it so he would be forced to greet their guests. Fitz made his way to the door and opened it, Jackson came in first and smacked him on the back and made his way towards the bar area where Fitz' mother had prepared appetizers. He was followed by Maya, Olivia and Eli. If it wasn't for her dad being behind her, Fitz is sure his mouth would have been hanging open, as he checked out Livie, who somehow looked better than she had ever before. Unfortunately, he couldn't take the time to fully appreciate her, as her mother and her made their way into the kitchen carrying the bottles of wine leaving Fitz with Dr. Eli Pope. He immediately stuck out his hand to introduce himself.

"Good evening sir, I'm Fitzgerald Grant, Michelle's son from California, I just relocated here about a week ago. I've enjoyed spending time with family and look forward to enjoying your company tonight as well" he gave Eli a firm handshake. He may have been laying on the charm too much, but it wouldn't hurt to charm her dad, since he already knew her brother and mother liked him.

""Well young man, if you are Michelle's son I should expect to hear a lot of good things about you in the future. I hear you're going to be our new quarterback, Jackson is quite impressed with your skills, although I don't think he's the only one impressed with you. I also look forward to enjoying your company." Eli smiled and continued his way out to the back patio to help Edward grill and drink scotch.

Fitz smiled to himself then remembered the flowers he had cut for Olivia. He sprinted up to his bedroom to grab the vase and returned to an audience in the kitchen. Olivia was alone by the bar pouring some lemonade, but still in clear view of the moms and Jackson. He walked up behind her, placed the flowers on the bar in front of her and his hand on her left hip. "I cut these for you, although they aren't nearly as beautiful as you look tonight," he whispered softly into her ear and he notice the way it affected her as goosebumps appeared on her arms. He had the urge to kiss her right there in front of everyone, but didn't want to have an audience for something he wanted to be intimate.

Olivia could feel his hot breath on her neck and breathed in his scent. She had never been given flowers for no reason, they usually were a makeup gift when Brody had seriously messed up. She turned around facing Fitz and gave him hug without thinking about who all would be watching. She could feel the individual muscles in his back and his strong arms tighten around her. He lifted her off the ground and she looked him in the eyes, moving towards him to kiss him. The moment was ended when Jackson whistled and their mothers gave an awwwww.

Olivia and Fitz broke apart and were both blushing.

Fitz ran his hand through his hair and proceeded to leave the kitchen to go outside with Jackson following him. They talked to Eli and Edward for awhile, Fitz was thankfully neither of them had seen what happened in the dining room and that Jackson kept his big mouth shut. Eli asked Fitz about his old school, his favorite subject and what field he'd liked to go into after high school. Fitz told him he wasn't sure what he would major in, he knew being a doctor would be a lot of schooling, but he also thought of going to a military academy, he saw the benefits being an officer were for Edward. Eli wanted to see Fitz arm and encouraged him to toss around the ball with Jackson. Both adult males smiled as Fitz threw with velocity and precision, knowing that there were many reasons it would be good for Fitz to become the new quarterback.

Olivia decided she'd just pretend that didn't happen and help her mom and Michele in the kitchen, although they were both smiling at her making it hard to not feel awkward.

"Your flowers are beautiful Livy."

"Yeah, that was really thoughtful of him," her blushing was not going away.

"He was very concerned about impressing you tonight, I didn't think he would be ready in time."

"Really?" Liv tried to hide her excitement about Fitz wanting to impress her.

"To be honest, I think my son has developed quite the crush on you."

The three smiled and changed their conversation to the upcoming school year. Liv helped them set up an extravagant spread of fresh bread, vegetables, and summer salads as sides. Olivia thought it was a little over the top, especially for seven people, but figured that Fitz' mom wanted to impress him with the dinners she could cook, since she wasn't always home from work everyday to spend dinner with him. She was a great cook and Olivia always loved when they had dinner with them. The men came back in after about fifteen minutes with a tray full of grilled meats and vegetables.

Fitz had forgotten how nice it was to share a meal with people, especially family. When he lived in California the only time he didn't eat by himself was when he went out with friends or there was a dinner party at his house. His father didn't have time to eat with him and neither of them wanted to bond over dinner nightly, so he usually grilled some type of meat and ate it with vegetables. He wasn't a bad cook, but his food definitely wasn't this good.

Jackson was the first to get up. " Well that was an outstanding dinner, thank you so much for having our family over, but I promised Marissa I'd pick her up from work and we'd go to the movies. She was disappointed she couldn't switch shifts and join us, she always loves coming over for dinner. I'll see you all later," He gave both mother's a kiss on the cheek and Fitz a fist bump, and was out the door before anyone could respond.

"Do you need any help cleaning up ?" Fitz asked as he began to clear the table.

"Oh no honey,we'll all sit here and drink these bottles of wine, you and Olivia should take my car and go have fun," his mother replied.

"Yes you need to enjoy yourselves, because once school starts your lives will get pretty crazy,"Maya chimed in.

"You heard her, enjoy the night. That means something coming from the principal" Olivia smiled at Fitz.

They both got up from the table, and headed out the door. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to touch him, and looped her hand around his arm.

"Thank you again for the flowers, it was really thoughtful."

He smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her kissing the top of her head "You're welcome." He left his arm linger around her as he walked to her side and opened the door.

He sat in the driver's seat and looked at her smiling and putting on his sunglasses.

She couldn't get over how handsome he was and how much she was attracted to him.

"Where do you wanna go?" Fitz asked starting the car then slipping his hand in hers.

"I have a special place in mind I want to show you," Olivia responded and kept her hand there, although she knew should have removed hers from his.

They both smiled looking down the road ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5-Not A Bad Thing

C. 5 "I Can't Stay Away From You"

They were both quiet as they drove, just enjoying the other's company.

"Do you want to listen to the radio?"

"I'd rather talk to you than listen to the radio," she smiled as she said this. " Anyway, I need to tell you where we are going. It's not far from here, leave the development and go left. It's a peaceful place I like to go when i need to think, I haven't taken many people there. It's near the battlefield, and we'll have to park and walk to get there." The two of them talked on the ten minute drive then Olivia told Fitz where to park.

"We have to walk down this path a little ways then go back about a half mile, so follow me," Fitz walked up and grabbed Olivia's hand. She looked at their joined hands, then him and gave him a soft smile. She had a guilty feeling in her gut, but decided to ignore it and just enjoy her time with Fitz.

"Dinner was really nice tonight, I'm glad I got to meet your father. You have a great family, I hope you know how lucky you are."

"Fitz, you have a great family too, your mother is so sweet and Edward compliments her so well."

Fitz sighed "Well, I'm trying to rebuild my relationship with my mother and you don't know the other half of my parents," Fitz walked in silence for awhile following liv up a steep hill.

"Fitz, what happened? Why did you stop coming here and what made you come back?" she asked, almost immediately regretting she did when she saw the look on his face.

He ran a hand through his hair, letting out another sigh "It really is a long story Liv."

She decided to leave it at that and continued to walk in silence. When they go to the top, she took him to the edge that's when Fitz saw why Olivia would want to come here for peace and why it wasn't a frequently visited it spot. They were on top of a ledge, below them was a waterfall flowing into a small lake. They were high enough to see most of the battlefield and the clear sky.

"Come over here Fitz, this is the spot I like to sit and just enjoy the view."

He followed her and sat down on a large flat rock, more than enough room for both of them, however she sat close to him, still holding hands. They sat and enjoyed the view in silence until Fitz began to speak.

"My father is horrible person, he never treated my mother the way he should have and didn't deserve her. I wish she would have been with Edward from the beginning and never met him, it would've made my life a lot easier," Fitz laid back on the rock and looked up at the sky.

Olivia sensing the sadness in his voice, wanted to comfort him, she laid down with him, resting her head on his chest and draping her arm across his body taking his hand in hers. She could hear his heartbeat increase as he began again.

"After the divorce my mom moved here with Edward and I stayed there with my father Jerry. This isn't what anyone but Jerry wanted, and unbeknownst to me he threatened my mother, Edward and me if they tried to have me live here. They didn't believe him, but when I was here on a trip when I was seven we were in a car accident and I received a really bad gash on my head, I still have a scar from it. Anyway, my mother and Edward decided I should stay with him. When I was twelve I finally couldn't take it anymore and begged her to let me live here instead. She told me no and that California was better for me. I went back and felt all alone, that I wasn't good enough for anyone or that there was something wrong with me to have neither of my parents want to love me…. I decided I wasn't wasting my time coming here to visit another parent who didn't really want me around anyway…"

"Fitz!" Olivia sat up so she could look him in the face and when she did she could see how sad he was, "You know that's not true, your mother always talked about you to my mom and I can see how much she adores you. There's nothing wrong with you, anyone that can't see how wonderful you are, has something wrong with them."

"I know she does now, but at the time my twelve year old mind couldn't process that," he motioned for her to lay back down with him as he continued wrapping an arm around her while holding her other hand "So I made a promise to myself that I'd find a different way to get away from Jerry. I was tall and lanky but really liked football and baseball, so I started waking up every morning to run, and lift, then made sure I was getting the nutrition to benefit from it. It paid off and I was able to start on both teams my freshman year, my goal was to get a college scholarship to play sports, I knew it would piss Jerry off because he wanted me to go to Law school at Cal Berkley then become a politician. But, he was constantly berating me and I knew I needed away from him early, there is a military academy in California that has premier sports but is also used if you get into too much trouble, so I figured I'd keep messing up and he'd send me there….Olivia I wasn't such a good person for a while, I was hanging out with the wrong crowd, stealing cars, smoking weed, drinking and driving. The final straw was the massive party I threw in his penthouse suite, I stole his credit card and put $7,000 on it. I purchased whatever alcohol we wanted with my fake id and we had a huge party with a lot of girls, we absolutely trashed the place. Once he got me home we were both drunk and got in an argument. He started pushing me and punched me and split my lip. I lost it and went after him, I beat him until he was out cold on the kitchen floor and I had to call the ambulance. I was scared I thought I killed him, thankfully I didn't but he did end up in the hospital. He decided to send me away, but knowing how much I couldn't stand my mother decided to send me here."

Olivia looked at him in shock, how could this kind beautiful man act like that.

" Edward let me know that I was turning into my dad. We went for a run yesterday and he told me the truth…. Olivia I wasn't a good person, I was using drugs, throwing parties and using girls. I never let myself get close enough to them and just used them and moved on. I've never been in love….. but I'm trying to change that and being here with you makes me want to be a better guy,someone who can let their guard down and fall in love," Fitz told her as he sat up.

As he sat up he grabbed her hand. He placed it on his chest over his heart, Olivia could feel how fast it was beating and knew hers was doing the same.

"You're making my heart beat out of my chest," Fitz laughed and smiled at Olivia.

She reach up and put her other hand on his cheek, as he covered her hand with his own and kissed her wrist. He then moved in and kissed her on the lips. His lips were soft and thin and perfect. His hands were cupping her cheeks and his kisses were both passionate and gentle, it was like she could feel all his emotions in his kisses. To say it was the best first kiss she ever had was an understatement, she was completely enchanted by Fitz. She was runnings her hands through his hair and he had moved his to her hips and began tracing circles with his thumbs. This made Olivia moan into his mouth and she started to unbutton his shirt as Fitz moved his lips to her neck and began to lay lip pecks up towards her ear, while his hands began to explore under her shirt. He stopped kissing her and whispered "Livy, you're the one I want to fall in love with."

"Fitz," she whispered, and felt the same way. Then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she was brought back to reality. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away "Fitz, wait, wait I need to tell you something."

He looked at her, scared he might have crossed a line "I'm sorry Olivia, I didn't mean to come on so strong… I just feel such a strong connection to you, we can take it slow."

Oliva's felt like she'd been kicked in the gut, "No Fitz, it's not that, I wanted it…. it doesn't matter, I should've told you sooner" she sighed but never moved from his lap although she turned away " I have a boyfriend…. he's a senior and plays quarterback."

"Do you love him?" he whispered

She stayed quiet, not knowing the answer herself.

"I, I, I don't know…" she felt tears in her eyes.

He moved behind he and whispered against her neck "If you love him you would've said yes… that means I'm not going to give up on you loving me, but Livy, please don't get upset." he spoked so softly against her skin she shivered. She wanted to turn and kiss him again, but was so conflicted. She turned to look at him.

He lifted her chin "Look at me," she made eye contact with him and when she did, she leaned in and kissed him again. They rested their heads against one another "We should go Livy."

Olivia was shocked and confused. She had no idea how far that would have progressed if her phone didn't go off, and part of her was sad it did. She had never had someone talk to her with so much confidence she almost didn't know how to respond. She quickly realized what she had just heard.

"Come on, I need to get you home before it's too late, I don't want to get on your father's bad side," he said offering her his hand as they walked down the hill, she took it.

Olivia just stared at him with bewilderment, could Fitz be anymore perfect? Most boys would've had their ego hurt so badly they would have rushed off. But, not him, he was ever so chivalrous and had a certain air about him. Deep down she knew he truly cared about her.

What was she going to do with Brody? she had so many things to think about she knew she would never sleep tonight. She needed to talk to Abby, she'd knew what to do.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the car, however she had never let go of his hand. Fitz walked her to the side of the car he brushed her hair from her face "you are so beautiful Livy, and I hope you realized you should be treated like a Queen." He kissed her again, softly and again she didn't stop him. He opened opened the door for her.

He took a deep breathe and shook his head, the entire time she watched him closely. He turned the radio on because he was sure she wouldn't want to talk to him on the ride home. Justin Timberlake's "Not a Bad Thing" came on the radio and Fitz smiled "How appropriate, I can sing it for you if you want?"

"I don't think you're very funny, this is serious," Olivia said turning off the radio and folding her arms over her chest. Although it was an adorable comment, she didn't appreciate how light he was making of her situation, it made her feel like a fool.

"I've never taken anything more seriously. Where was he today at workouts?"

"He's on vacation and will be back Sunday," she answered curtly.

"So I still have a day and a half to win you over, then Monday I can work on taking his position and girl," Fitz smiled to himself pleased with his wise ass remarks.

"I don't know who you think you are or what you are trying to prove, but I've heard enough of it," Olivia turned the radio on and hit scan until they landed on a hard rock station.

"This doesn't sound like music you'd like."

"Anything is better than listening to you, right now," Olivia told him and turned her head to look out the window the rest of the ride. She had no right to be mad at him or so mean, if anyone should be pissed, it should be Fitz. Yet, there he was making light of the situation and trying to make her smile. He wasn't pressuring her, he was mean to her, he was joking around. She was really just mad at herself. Why did she let herself get so caught up on this guy? She had a boyfriend and good life, now she didn't know what was going to happen. But he was right, did she love Brody?

Fitz just laughed, "Whatever you say Olivia." He found her pouting cute and knew she wasn't really THAT mad at him, she was the one trying to rip his clothes off, holding his hand and kissing him back. He knew he needed to come up with a plan and had a feeling Jackson would be the perfect person to help. His prior comments on fighting for her and not giving up on Liv, all made sense now.

They pulled into the driveway and Olivia immediately go out of the car and slammed the door.

"Livy, don't you want your flowers?"

Olivia stopped and thought about how Fitz had done so many nice things for her in the two days they've known each other than Brody had in almost two years. She turned and looked at him. She wanted to go to him and kiss him again, she didn't want to be mad but she was mad at herself and it was easier to take it out on him.

"I'm sure one of my parents grabbed them for me. Goodnight Fitzgerald!" With that she turned and walked away, walking into her house and slamming the door.

Fitz smiled, he knew he had gotten to her with that last comment. He opened his phone and immediately found Jackson's number, he sent him a message -"So, I found out about Olivia's boyfriend tonight…. after she was making out with me…"Fitz. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled smugly to himself as he walked into his house.


	6. Chapter 6-Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

C. 6

Olivia's House

Olivia leaned back against the door, closing her eyes and fighting the tears that were forming. The worst part was she had no idea why she was about to cry, was it over not being able to have Fitz, or cheating on Brody? She knew the only person she was really mad at was herself. She slumped to the ground and started to sob into her hands. She sat there for a few minutes until she could hear her parents talking outside and tried to compose herself. They opened the door and looked at her, She hoped Fitz hadn't said anything, but thought it was too coincidental that they came home shortly after he entered his house. She knew what they were thinking, no one like Brody or the way he treated her. What made it worse was Fitz had made a great impression. She can't think of a time Brody shook her father's hand or brought her flowers. They were probably hoping to hear that Fitz and her had fell madly in love and she would be dumping Brody upon his return.

"So honey where did you and Fitz go? Did you have a good time? I brought your flowers over, you left them there" Maya asked, Olivia knew she was just trying to help but she really didn't want to have to get into it tonight.

"He didn't say anything?" Olivia was sure Fitz would've filled them all in. "We went out to the clearing… the spot where you can see the stars so well….and he… he kissed me…" Olivia said softly, embarrassed that she had let it get this far." And I kissed him back."

"Oh well those California boys can be forward," Maya replied, Olivia could see the smile forming on her parent's faces

"I like him, he's polite, he has a good head on his shoulders and is a great athlete, plus he had flowers for my baby," her dad walked over and kissed the top of her head then continued. "He comes from a good mother, she and Edward wouldn't allow him to be disrespectful.. Besides, a guy has to take a risk and he did not know that you have a boyfriend," Her father responded, winking at Maya as he walked over towards her. "How do you think I got your mother to fall madly in love with me?" he said with a devilish grin, kissing Olivia on the top of the head then walking up the steps.

"So what does this mean with Brody? They are already going to be rivals and this won't make it any easier" Maya asked inquisitively, trying to hide her obviously excitement.

"I realize this...I don't know, I can't just break up with him because I have a crush on Fitz…."

"Livy, you are young, you can do whatever you want, you don't even have to date either of them if you don't want to.

"I'm really tired I think I'm just going upstairs," Olivia responded knowing she had to get out of there before she was forced to answer more questions.

She hugged her mom and told her goodnight.

"Don't be afraid of him Liv, sometimes unexpected things happen that don't fit our plans," her mother whispered in her ear.

Her mother smiled and sent a message to Michelle. They knew it might take some time, but Olivia had a good head on her shoulders and would ultimately make the best decision.

When she got to her room she finally pulled out her phone, she had five messages, two from Brody, two from Abby and a new one from Fitz.

She opened Fitz first "I had a great time with you today… I'm not giving up on you so easy and I don't think you want me to. Goodnight -Fitz"

His message made her both mad, but also gave her butterflies. How can someone make her feel so conflicted? He place a kissing emoji and the smiley with hearts after his name, which she had to admit was cute. Then she read Brody's messages which asked where she was and followed by telling her he wasn't waiting for an answer and would see her on Sunday. That was so typical of him, she sure was Sunday will just be great especially now. Comparing the tone of those two messages should've have made it obvious to her, but she was just so scared of change. She wanted Fitz to fight for her, and part of her wanted to fight for him also.

"Fitz, I like you too, I'm just not good at change. I don't know what to do." She hit send.

Then she figured she'd just call Abby rather than try to explain through messages.

Abby picked up on the first ring.

"Where were you miss? Did you already hook up with Mr. Sexy Abs?"

"Abby stop!"

"OMG you did, you tramp! How was it, I bet it was amazing, look at you, I leave you alone for two days and you go girls gone wild!

"Abby! You're not funny! No I didn't have sex with him….but we did kiss, and it was getting heated, until my phone went off."

"Oh that's a total cockblock, you probably gave the guy blue balls!" She could not believe how brash her friend could be sometimes. She did have a way with words and tonight Olivia appreciated her sense of humor.

"Abby, what am I going to do?" She knew her best friend would have the advice she needed, she could feel the tears coming again.

Abby became serious. "Liv, please don't cry, but you need to follow your heart, if you truly have feelings for Fitz, you need to end things with Brody and explore those feelings. I'll be home in a few days, and help you figure it out, don't do anything too crazy until then."

"Fitz said he had two days to still win me over, what am I going to do, he's not going to ignore me, he's my neighbor and Jackson loves him," she paused gathering her thoughts. "Then there's Brody, I cheated on him, I feel like I need to tell him."

"Olivia do you really want to start World War III, on the first day of football practice? Like I said don't do anything drastic, if Fitz is around hang out with him, maybe it'll help sort out your feelings, but please keep your hands and lips to yourself!" Abby tried to lighten the mood with her last comment.

"Abby this is all your fault you know! You told me to hang out with him!"

Her best friend chuckled, "You know I am just looking out for you, kissing another guy while you're in high school isn't a bad thing Olivia. You don't need to only have one man all your life, It's not like you're married."

She sighed, knowing her friend was right. She always felt she had to have superior morals and be an example as the Principal's daughter. But it was deeper than that, the need to be perfect was a priority. It had been a problems since she was little. While Jackson was a free spirit and a wild child, Olivia would have a tantrum when things were not perfect. Now, as a young adult she would feel disappointed when she didn't live up to these expectations. She was worried about letting herself and my parents down. Thankfully Abby was there to bring her back to reality, and make her realize she is not perfect. She was only seventeen after all.

"Thanks Abs, you're the best friend a girl could have, you know that?"

"Of course, now go dream about those sexy kisses and I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

She was tired after the drama of the last hour, so she washed her face, and changed into her pajama shorts and top. She saw the light was on in Fitz room, and was wondering what he was doing. She looked out to see him standing in only his boxers running his hands through his hair as he walked around his room. She quickly shut her curtains before he could see her, fearful of being spotted. He was so good looking, but it was more than that, she felt he'd always protect her and would be open about his feelings. Plus, he was an amazing kisser. She sighed, her life had always followed a plan and she abided by the rules, but Fitzgerald Grant the third may be the downfall of all of that.

Fitz' House

Fitz walked in the door still smiling to himself as he texted Jackson. He looked up to see four sets of eyes on him. He smiled as he walked into the room.

"Was anyone planning on telling me Olivia had a boyfriend, or was it better to let me make a fool of myself?" Fitz asked, as the parents all looked from Fitz to each other.

Her parents let out a sigh, "We better head home, thank you again for having us for dinner," Maya said as she stood up.

Eli approached Fitz "I'm sorry no one told you, but son, that was Olivia's story to tell, and no one had the right to tell you before she was ready. Actually, I think we were all hoping she would dump him before she had to tell you" He smiled at Fitz, then continued. "But believe me, I've never seen my little girl look at a boy the way she looked at you tonight. She may have a boyfriend for now, but if I was a betting man, I'd bet on you, " he patted Fitz' shoulder and followed his wife out the door.

"Fitz, we agree with Eli, it wasn't right for any of us to tell you, she needed to do that herself. We are sorry for whatever happened," Edward reiterated.

"Fitz honey what happened, are you ok?" his mother asked, he could tell she was more concern about his feelings than anything else.

He took a seat on the couch and explained his story "Well, I opened up to her, she's so easy to talk to and we were sitting there looking at the stars, it just felt so easy to talk to her about everything. I explained why I didn't live here to begin with, why I stopped coming to visit and how I ended up back here. The way she listened without judgement and tried to comfort me, I've never felt that before….. then I kissed her. That's when she stopped me and told me she had a boyfriend, no better time to drop that bombshell huh? " he chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

The adults just looked at each other, not sure how to handle this new information. His mother walked over and gave him a hug. He smiled at her and listened as Edward continued.

"Fitz, no one likes her boyfriend, I'm sure any advice anyone is going to give her is to leave him and give you a chance," Edward informed him.

"Well that's good, because I don't plan on giving up on her easily," Fitz smiled. His phone then started to ring.

"This is Jackson, I'm gonna go talk to him and hear what advice he has."

They both told him goodnight as he walked up stairs.

His parents looked at each other and smiled, "This sounds like a familiar story doesn't it?" Michelle smiled and leaned into her husband.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head "Very familiar, I hope they can figure it out sooner than we did."

"What happened? I warned her she should've been up front right away! I'm sorry I couldn't fill you in before, but believe me when I say the guy is a real douchebag!"

"So I've heard. I can't tell if she is really mad at me, or was just throwing shade as a defense mechanism. Hold on she's texting me back," he smiled and looked at the message "well she likes me too."

"No way man, you're way better for her and I need to look out for my sister and new friend! Look, I gotta drop Marissa off, then I'll be over, will your parents be cool with me coming over so late and staying? I'm sure mine won't care especially if has to do with hooking you and Olivia up. I'll shoot them a text and see ya in a lil bit."

"That's fine, I'll unlock the door for you."

Fitz decided he needed to change. As he was unbutton his shirt, he thought back to Olivia unbuttoning the same shirt only an hour ago. He laid back on his bed only in his boxers and closed his eyes. Two days ago he was miserable and hated being here, but once he met the Pope family, especially their daughter that quickly changed. There had to be a way to show her who was the better man. He knew there was an undeniable connection, he knew she felt it too. He knew he'd do whatever it would take to make her his. She was genuine and really listened when he talked. She was something special and he didn't care to meet another girl in his life after that.

He touched his lips and thought back to that kiss. Her big brown doe eyes looking at him and those soft pouty lips, he knew she felt the electricity too. But it was more than that, there had always been beautiful girls throwing themselves at him, so I knew I could have a pretty girl, but it was the way she made him feel when he was with her. He could trust Olivia, he knew he could open his heart to her and share things he'd never shared with anyone. It was a piece of his life he was missing, she was the puzzle piece he needed.

His phone rang signifying Jackson was there. He hung up with him and ran a hand through his hair looking at Olivia's window as he did. He swore he saw her there looking back at him. He laughed to himself and threw on a pair of nike shorts and a t-shirt to go meet his friend.

Jackson came in and smacked his new friend on the back.

"Sorry again man, I hate that it had to happen this way….but I think I have a plan, we just need to show Olivia what how much of a better person you are and what life would be like with you. But we do need to be careful not to push her too much. My sister is one of the most stubborn people in the world, after my mother that is. She gets it honestly and she feels cornered or pressured, she will not respond well."

"How are we going to show her this without making her mad or me getting into a fight with her boyfriend? I'm not going to respond well if I see him mistreating her, I have a bad temper."

"It won't be hard, just hang out with me and you'll be around her, he's never treated her bad in front of us, but I have heard cry in her room and he blows her off a lot. Show her you'd put her first and won't blow her off for parties, friends or football. That will be the first way, but the knockout punch is we have to catch him in a lie. Liv's best friend Abby will be able to help us with that, she'll be back on Friday and throw her typical end of summer beginning of a new year bash. It's the last Friday before most of last years graduates leave for college and before we start our school year. We'll talk to her you'll need to celebrate after the first scrimmage when you show up Brody."

"You're a smart man Jackson."

"Man, I know this! Well looks like I am staying here tonight so we can work on our plan, but i'm starving, do you guys have leftovers? How about an x-box I can kick your butt on College Gameday? I've made a version of myself."

Fitz rolled his eyes as they headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab food and drinks to take to the living room in the basement where the x-box was set up.


	7. Chapter 7-Over My Head

"Get up Jackson, if you're staying here you are going on a run."

"What time is it?"

"6"

"You're seriously waking me up at 6:00 am on a Saturday to run? What is wrong with you?

"Come on, you're lucky I let you sleep in, I've been up since five."

The two ran about three miles, slower than Fitz and Edwards normal pace. Jackson may be able to sprint but he certainly couldn't keep up on the long distance pace. They hashed out their plan some more, since the next day was Fitz birthday. Olivia already had an idea to go to the boardwalk and beach house. Jackson figured they could go as a larger group then it wouldn't be too awkward but Liv would still be around Fitz and he could also get to know some of the other football players better. One of Jackson's oldest friends Luca would be home from his summer trip to Italy. Jackson told Fitz how Abby had the biggest crush on Luca which Jackson was never sure why. He was a nerdy hipster who played soccer but kicked for the football team. He was Jackson's a senior and during the summer he attend a soccer camp in Italy and visited his relatives.

Once the guys got back home Jackson invited Fitz in for breakfast, he was hesitant and didn't think it was a great idea, but Jackson forced him to come inside. His dad was sitting there reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee, this Saturday was his off day.

"Hello, young men. How was the run? Was Jackson able to keep up?" Mr. Pope laughed at the thought of his son waking up early to go for a run.

"Fitz, are you hungry, I have a lot of food and you're more than welcome to eat with us," Maya asked hoping he would accept so that it would allow him to spend more time with Olivia, who was just making her way down the stairs. She was wearing short sleeping shorts, a George Washington crew sweatshirt , and was shocked to see Fitz standing there in a cut off sleeve shirt that showed off so much he might as well have been shirtless. She wanted to stare, but simply rolled her eyes at him and open the door to the fridge pretending to look for a drinks so she didn't have to deal with this right now.

"No thank you mam, I'm sure my mom has made breakfast and I'd like to eat with her and Edward on the days I can.I really appreciate the invite though," Fitz started to turn and leave before Jackson cut him off.

"Fitz don't forget about tonight. Mom, dad I was hoping we could head down to the beach house and boardwalk as kind of a pre-birthday celebration for Fitz, tomorrow is your nineteenth birthday right?"

"Yes," he turned around giving him a suspicious look.

"That's fine with us, just be careful."

"Liv, you're still free tonight right? I mean it was your idea to go there when you talked to me about it yesterday?"

Why did her brother have to be such a big mouth, that WAS her idea, before she made out with Fitz, now she wasn't sure she could trust herself alone with him. "Yea that's fine whatever," she said in a snotty tone, never turning around.

"Alright, i'll see you later Jackson, Mr. and Mrs. Pope. Goodbye Livy, " Fitz headed back to his house, excited he would get to hang out with Olivia for the second night in a row.

Her conflicting feelings continued and the minute the door shut she was bracing herself for the verbal reprimand she was about to receive.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, you were not taught to be rude like that. Get out of the fridge and look at me."

She slowly shut the door and turned to look at her father, knowing the verbal reprimand was coming and well deserved. " you didn't even say hello to anyone or acknowledge Fitz existed. I don't care how you feel about your current predicament, that is no reason to be rude towards him, he's been nothing but nice to you. NO ONE appreciated your snooty attitude and I do not want to hear it again" her father told her in a raised voice.

She knew he was right, but wasn't ready to let them know that just yet. She had so much on her mind and was just not in the mood to be lectured at this moment. She poured herself a cup of coffee and walked out the french doors and onto the back patio. Her parents looked from her to one another, Jackson got out of there quickly to go shower before he got caught up in the middle of what was about to happen.

"Sit, I'll handle it" Maya told Eli, as she followed her daughter out the door and took a seat next to her. They sat in silence until Olivia was ready to talk.

"I know I shouldn't have been rude like that and dad is exactly right, Fitz has been nothing but nice to me, but I'm just so conflicted. I've always been the one to follow the rules, follow my plan and be morally superior, now I don't know what I am," Olivia told her in a voice barely above a whisper.

Her mother could tell she was trying not to cry or show weakness, but sometimes she was just too stone cold, much like her father.

"Olivia, you're seventeen, you are allowed to kiss other boys, have boys as friends, have feelings for multiple boys, this is the only way you learn. Not everything can fit into your plan, you need to live and enjoy your life before it passes you by. I love these little quirks of yours, but you need to relax or you'll be miserable all your life."

Again they sat in silence, until Maya got up and patted her daughter on the hand "For now just enjoy being his friend and don't worry about the future. Whatever happens will happen, there's nothing you can do to fight fate," Olivia smiled at her mom and knew she was right. "I'm going to get the breakfast out of the oven, you can come in when you're ready and make sure you apologize to your father."

"Ok." After Olivia finished her tea she returned inside and apologized. She enjoyed the rest of the time talking to her parents about her upcoming cross country season.

6:00 pm Saturday night

Fitz ran pomade through his hair to try and keep it from being too unruly, then put on his black and grey baseball henley and a pair of camo shorts.

He snagged a bottle of scotch from Edwards stash figuring if Olivia's attitude was anything like this morning he would need it. After kissing his mom he head out the door and there she was looking better than ever with her toned long legs and short shorts. She laughed at something Marissa had just said then turned and smiled at Fitzs. He noticed her her hair was straight and pulled back into a ponytail, exposing her collarbone peeking out of the top of her sweatshirt. He noticed her makeup was more natural than the night before but she still look gorgeous. That smile made him release his breathe.

"Great Fitz is here, let's go, Marissa you're up front with me and Olivia and Fitz can sit in the back," Jackson winked at Fitz.

"Hi" she said first.

"Hi," they both climbed into our sides in the back of the jeep grand cherokee.

"Have you ever been down to the boardwalk before?" She asked catching him off guard, her demeanor had totally changed towards Fitz since this morning when she was behaving like an ice queen.

"Not since I was a little kid."

"You'll like it, a lot has changed and there are some fun things to see and do. Our beach house is about two miles away from the main boardwalk, it's a more family friendly and quiet area. We usually park, unload then catch a bus in," she continued giving Fitz a soft smile.

"Luca and two of the other guys you met from the team are meeting us down there," Jackson explained.

Fitz wasn't sure what had changed or who had talked to her, but her demeanor towards him had done a 360 turn and she was the sweet girl from the previous day. They talked most of the way to the beach house, then he took her bag and carried both of theirs inside, while she showed him which room was hers. He took a room upstairs away from her, which they both thought might help them resist the temptation.

Fitz joined Olivia on the deck and she introduced him to everyone. Once Jackson and Marissa came outside we all headed to the bus stop. Fitz told the guys about his previous experience and they were impressed by him. Even though everyone wanted to talk to him, he was only worried about one person and unfortunately he couldn't seem to get her alone. He watched her from a distance as she talked to Marisa, occasionally making eye contact with him and smiling.

"Your brother filled me in on the events of last night, how are you doing?" Marisa asked.

"Trying to act as normal as possible, but when I am near him it's so hard not forget about everyone else and just be with him."

"You've got it bad Olivia, but I really do like Fitz, and so does everyone else. He just has, something, he's genuine and a nice guy. Actually if I didn't know any better I think you're brother has a man crush on him as well," the girls both laughed at that comment, just as Jackson was bringing Fitz a beer. This made them laugh even harder. Jackson gave them a look and shook his head.

After a few drinks they head towards the boardwalk where they ate greasy food, rode the rides and played games. Fitz had not had this type of fun in such a long time, but was hesitant at first to hang around Olivia, until she made him eat a corn dog, a delicacy he had never indulged in before. After that they shared a milkshake and a funnel cake. If someone didn't know any better they would've thought they were actually a couple. She hung on his arm through the haunted house, screaming whenever someone would pop out. She enjoyed feeling his muscles in her hands as he enjoyed her small fingers wrapped around his biceps.

"It's alright Livy, I've got you."

They had one stop left, the strongman game where the guys wanted to show off for the girls.

"I'll show you all how it is done," Jackson tried to show off but couldn't hit the bell. The other football players went as Fitz hung back by Olivia.

"Aren't you going to try?" she asked.

"Nah, it's no big deal…. Unless you want me to win you a prize?" he smiled then took the hammer. With one swing he easily hit the bell.

"Go ahead and pick something out Livy," she smiled as she choose a puppy and he blushed. Marisa and Jackson witnessed this encounter and looked at each other smiling.

"I don't think we have to worry about Brody anymore, do you?"

"She's smitten with him, it's obvious to anyone. Even if she doesn't do it, Brody won't be able to deal with this very long."

"I have faith she'll do the right thing."

As it grew closer to midnight they decided to walk back to the beach house. Everyone laughed and smiled as they walked, excited for what the year would bring, but Olivia and Fitz walked quietly behind everyone else, talking.

"I heard you're a league champion, so can I expect to see you with a gold medal this year?"

"I am working really hard, but there's a lot that goes into a race, positioning and stupid stuff can screw you up."

"That seems like a pretty modest answer, I've seen you run, someone is going to have to be pretty good to beat you."

She blushed, no one besides her family really acknowledged her athletic talent, but he was interested, invested in her, something she'd never experienced before.

"And what about you Mr. Golden boy? Can you lead us to states."

"Yes."

"You on the other hand are not very modest," she smiled playfully punching him in the shoulder as he faked that it hurt.

"It isn't that, but your brother is great, and if we have a few other pieces we should be unstoppable."

He watched her walk in the moonlight. Her hair was pulled up but an errant strand kept falling in her face. She was so tiny compared to him, and he knew she was cold because he hands were tucked inside her sweatshirt sleeves. He took off his zip up hoodie he was wearing and wrapped it around her.

"You didn't have to do that, you'll be cold."

"I'm fine, you on the other hand were shivering."

"Thanks."

Her sweet, shy smile, made him melt. There was nothing about this girl that he didn't love. He never thought it would hit him this fast or this hard, but he finally understood what people meant when they talked about love at first sight. Olivia was it and every time he saw her again, it just grew even more.

He was broken from his thoughts when Jackson yelled his name and threw him a football. He looked at Liv.

"Go, its your birthday, but find me later."

He kissed the top of her head and threw the ball back, jogging down the beach to join the guys who had beer and shots ready. She watched him jog, and smiled admiring everything about him. She realized in that moment what she felt for Brody wasn't love, she had found love somewhere else, and it hit her hard, fast and in the most unexpected way. Choosing Fitz wasn't going to be the problem. But protecting him from the repercussions of that choice would be a much bigger dilemma than either of them could anticipate.


	8. Chapter 8-Wildest Dreams

Liv and Marisa sat on the deck drinking wine and laughing at the boys antics. They threw around a football, were drinking beer. When they eventually came up they were talking about going to a party down the street, but Jackson was in no shape do to anything but go to bed. Fitz helped him back on the deck and laughed at how he couldn't handle his alcohol.

"You can have fun with that tonight!"

"Ugh, I should've stayed down there to babysit him! Fitz, you are in charge of him after tonight, you're lucky it is your birthday."

He laughed and shook his head helping Marisa get him into bed.

"Yo Fitz, you coming with us to the party?"

He looked from the guys to Liv and smiled "I don't think so, I'll stay here and hang out with Livy and keep an eye on Jackson."

Olivia's heart skipped a beat as she heard him call her that name and choose to stay with her.

He joined her on the padded bench seat, lifting up her legs and sitting them back on his lap. He covered her legs back up with a blanket and squeezed her foot, smiling as he did. She winked at him and smiled back, both of them oblivious to the four football players watching this unfold.

"Taylor Swift? I thought you'd be more of a Beyoncé girl, being a Queen, slaying and laying down the law… Taylor is kinda whiney."

"First of all I am more a Janet girl, however Taylor has a few good songs."

"Whatever you say."

The song switched to Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran's "Everything Has Changed."

"Ok, I guess this song is ok, but only because of Ed Sheeran."

"Whatever you say Fitz," she giggled and rolled her eyes as she mocked him and he began to tickle her legs.

"What are you drinking?" She asked curiously.

"Well young lady, I'm a high class man, so I 'borrowed' some scotch from Edward" he gave her a devilish grin and she picked up her bottle of wine tipping it to him in a toast.

"I define high class old man! I guess I am borrowing some of my father's wine then," they both started to laugh. She raised her glass towards him "To your birthday," then clinking their glasses they both took a drink.

They sat in silence as he rubbed her leg that was under the blanket. Both of them were caught up in their thoughts until Fitz spoke.

"Why do you run?" he felt like there was so much about her he needed to know.

"Freedom…. When I run I'm free, free from expectations, from my thoughts, the pressures... free from everything. It's just me and the road and I am the only person I compete against so I constantly push harder. It's the one time I can get out of my head and not overthink things.," she smiled and took a swig of wine.

Fitz stared at this fascinating woman and could feel himself being pulled to her, it was as if she was the gravity pulling him back to earth. Her answer was beautifully heartfelt, almost poetic.

"Freedom, I like that. I guess I feel that way with football. I have in my mind that no one can stop me and I'll run over anyone who tries to. I think that mindset helps me be successful."

"You're a quarterback, you don't run people over," she teased him.

"Wow, you have such a low opinion of quarterback toughness," he paused reminiscing "I broke a kid's collarbone once, a safety came to hit me but I hit him harder and went into the endzone. I felt bad but I guess that's the name of the game."

"You're quite proud of that aren't you?" She giggled "I guess you are a big tough quarterback then," she wrapped her hand around his bicep as he playfully flexed.

They continued to playfully tease each other until they were face to face. At that moment the song changed to Beyonce's "XO."

"Kiss me."

He touched her lips, the followed by kissing her, soft, and slow, letting his lips linger afterwards.

"Fitz, I'm scared…" She whispered so only he could hear.

He cupped her cheek "I'm scared too, but you know what, it's how you react to fear that matters, you can't let it control you, sometimes you need to take risks and you never know how those risks might bring you the greatest rewards in your life. ….you don't need to be scared of me Olivia, I am just glad you're giving me the chance to be my friend"...he paused and choose the next words carefully. "I promise I'd never do anything that would bring you pain." he let go of her cheek and took her hand grabbed her hand, she smiled and didn't pull away.

She shook her head and took another drink of her we sat there in silence again She finished her glass and got up "I'll be right back, I have something for you.".

"Happy birthday Fitz, I hope you had fun tonight," she kissed him softly on the cheek and placed the gifts in my lap then took a seat next to him.

"You didn't have to get my anything, bringing me here was enough."

"Well half of it is homemade so don't worry I didn't spend too much. Go ahead and open it"

The smaller gift contained two homemade CDs. The first one said Olivia's favorite classic rock covers and the second one said songs that remind me of you.

"I made the first one after the day of swimming, I figured I'd share some of my favorite and less known songs, then I made you the second one this afternoon. We're actually listening to the playlist right now on my phone."

The other two gifts which were both books. The first one was short inspirational sports stories and the second one was a Steve Prefontaine biography. Inside the cover was a small note from Olivia. _I read this biography when I was in 8th grade and it inspired me to be a runner and push myself to be the best at everything. Don't ever stop pushing yourself Fitz. -3 Livy_

"Thank you Livy, I love all of it," he gave her a crooked smile.

"Can I sit with you Fitz?"

"Of course," he lifted the blanket and allowed her to in between his legs, leaning back into his chest as he wrapped his arms and blanket around them.

They talked for another two hours, sharing stories from their childhood along with hopes and fears for the future. Eventually they grew quiet and Livy was yawning and fighting to keep her eyes open. Fitz stood, picking her up as he did while she laid her head against his chest. She breathed in his sent, want to ingrain it into her memory. He walked her into her room and laid her on her bed. He left getting her water and tucking her in. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.

"Fitz, I wanna fall in love with you too," she whispers with her eyes closed.

"I know Livy, I know," he bent down and place a kiss on her forehead "Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."

He walked upstairs and changed into a pair of Nike shorts and laid on the bed. He doubt Olivia would remember the last part of their conversation because she had drank a lot of wine, but he knew he wouldn't forget it. He laid back in bed and let thoughts of a future with Olivia lead him into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9-Everything Has Changed

" _Fitz, runaway with me, I love you," she had him hand and started to kiss him._

' _Whatever you want Livy, just tell me and I'll do it. " He picked her up and spun her around, then they kissed the most passionate kiss. They walked on the beach hand and hand._

Fitz woke up from that dream and realized he needed a cold shower to calm down before anyone saw him. It was early and the way everyone else drank he figured he had time. He let the cold water run over him and tried to keep his mind off Olivia. He got out of the shower and threw on clean boxers and walked into an empty living room, then he saw Olivia's door was open and she wasn't in bed.

Unbeknowst to Fitz she had been sitting there admiring him. His hair was wet and curly, and she already knew how tight his body was, but seeing him in only a tight pair of boxer briefs, revealed much more than swmming trunks. "Don't you own shirts?" she said in her smartass tone startling him.

"As if you don't like it," he smiled at her.

"Go get dressed we can take a walk."

He was glad she was the only one awake and we could spend a little more time together, her boyfriend was coming home tonight and we might not have that time after today.

" Come on, there's a little place down here that I like to go for breakfast. I figured you would be hungry and we only have old cereal."

Olivia had plan to take him to her secret spot for breakfast. It was a favorite little family diner and her and father and her would go here together. They had a special bond both being so much alike and this was one of their little secrets they had for when Liv would wake up for early runs and he would leave for an early surgery. She had never shared this secret spot with anyone else, but yet she was here with Fitz. She had brought Brody to the beach house but never thought he'd appreciate the warmth of the diner, he would think it was loud and run down. However, Olivia appreciated the nostalgia loving the cute shabby chic look. Besides it had the best french toast.

She wondered if he'd mention anything about what she said when he put her in bed last night. She wanted more than anything for him to stay and hold her as she slept, but knew it would create more problems and she didn't want him to have to deal with that. She enjoyed talking to him and sitting there last night, he was so interesting and had a unique view on things. Brody only knew football, they never talk music, books, politics, he just didn't care to hear her opinion. The more she was around Fitz she realized the mistake it was to be with Brody, and how the only thing they did have in common was physical attraction. They walked in silence for awhile, he just wanted to be near him right now, they didn't need to talk and she believed they both knew that.

"I meant what I said last night Fitz, it wasn't just the wine I want to break up with Brody.. but I also don't want someone getting hurt."

He shook his head and kept walking looking straight ahead.

She grabbed his hand and stopped him "You don't know Brody, his family is powerful and can pull strings. If he did something to you or hurt you, I'd never forgive myself."

He sighed, turning away from her and crossing his arms over his chest "That sounds like something my mother would say. She tried to protect me and it hurt me even worse. You don't have to protect me Olivia, I'm a big boy. Plus I know someone just like him, he'll get what is coming to him." He cupped her cheek and went for it, he kissed her and she kissed him back threading her hand through his hair.

He rested his forehead against hers, "I meant what I said, I won't stop fighting for you."

She took his hand and they walked in silence until they arrived at the diner. It was a tiny place overlooking the beach, if you didn't know it was there you'd miss it. They took a seat out on the deck so they could overlook the ocean as the sun was slowly rising.

Fitz ordered enough to feed an army, and Olivia gave him a questionable look. She didn't understand someone who was so incredibly fit could eat such a large amount of food and still look as good as he did. His order consisted of an omelet, homefries, two slices of french toast, bacon, two glasses of orange juice and coffee which took up most of the table, she barely had room for my french toast and bacon.

"What? I had a long week I need to refuel and that crap you fed me on the boardwalk barely didn't do anything," he tried to justify the need for all the food, "besides you keep picking my omelet so it's like I'm eating half an omelet!"

She shook her head before asking him "Do you have a breakfast spot in California?"

"I like to surf early in the morning and there's a little stand on the beach, they have the best breakfast burritos," his smile grew, "Maybe someday I'll take you there," he reached across the table took her hand.

"I'd like that, although I don't know about surfing."

"I'll teach you."

He let go of her hand so they could finish eating. They continued to share their likes, dislikes and the intricacies of both of their personalities. Although Olivia insisted on paying for his birthday there was Fitz was going to let that happen. As they left she felt sadness wash over her, knowing she'd be leaving Fitz soon, and have to see Brody. She knew what the decision needed to make a was and Brody might be on the losing end, but how could she do it without him retaliating? She couldn't let Fitz get hurt because of her. He spoke and broke me out of my thoughts.

"Livy, don't go with him tonight, stay and hang out with me, we can do whatever you want. I'll take you on a real date," he felt like he was begging, but he knew deep down the way she felt.

"Fitz, I don't know what to do. I want you, but he is going to show up no matter what I tell him. I just need the time to end it, I won't let him hurt you. Just let me handle this tonight."

She couldn't read his face, she wasn't sure if it was sadness or anger he was displaying. But

Brody had already texted her that he was back and would see pick up her later tonight. Even if she told him no he would still come over and cause a scene, the last thing she wanted was a confrontation, it would ruin Fitz first day of football.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they returned, everyone else was already awake. Jackson looked rough and asked if someone else would drive us home. Liv laughed and shook her head, knowing her brother never did know his limits on things. Fitz sat up front and they listened to the classic rock mix she made him. Their conversation was light, although she may have hurt him, he wouldn't let her know it. He knew she wasn't trying to, but he didn't need her to protect and handle him. He could deal with things on his on, as he always had in life.

They pulled into the house and started to unload things. Maya came outside to informed them she had made lunch for since Fitz parents had to go get something for his birthday. She also made Fitz birthday cupcakes. The educator in her always made sure that everyone had cupcakes for their birthday. Fitz smiled, not used to all the attention for his birthday because he never experienced this when he was in California with his father.

After they ate and sang happy birthday, which embarressed Fitz, they decided to swim. That was everyone except Jackson, who was feeling the effects of the previous night so he laid in the shade while the other three hung out in the pool. Fitz was a little more cautious around Liv, no being quite as handsy as before. She worried she may have pushed him away, but she couldn't help it.

A hunter green jeep wrangler pulled into Fitz' driveway. Fitz jumped out of the pool to see who it was and everyone followed. Edward hopped out of the jeep and threw Fitz a set of keys. "Happy Birthday, we thought you'd need a ride for school and couldn't always rely on Jackson. It's not brand new like what you had in California, but it is still pretty nice."

Fitz smiled from ear to ear and he walked over to hug his mother and Edward. He thanked them then asked if we wanted to go for a ride. I looked at my phone and saw a message from Brody, _See ya in an hour or so_

" _Don't come."She hit send and_ ran inside and to change. Marisa and Live let Jackson jump up front. They rode with the top down and enjoyed the wind in our hair. She was so glad for Fitz, he really did deserve something nice and this was a cool ride. Jackson showed him where the best icecream place was and Liv rode up front with him on the way back. They were about two blocks from the house when her phone went off and she answered it.

 _Olivia, where are you? I've beeped twice and you're still not out?_

 _I told you not to come._

 _I can't believe you, I haven't seen you in two weeks and you're going to make me wait._

 _Fine Brody, but we need to talk. I'm with my brother and friends, we'll be there in five minutes._

 _Whatever._

He hung up on her and she looked at Fitz who had his jaw clenched and eyes focused straight heard Brody and wasn't happy. As they pulled in and Brody was sitting in his red mustang.. Fitz came around to help Olivia out, although he wanted to kiss her and claim her as his own, he respected her wishes of being able to handle it.

"Here's your last chance to run," he smiled. "Listen Livy, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me and I'll be right there, it doesn't matter what time, ok?"


	10. Chapter 10-Tell Me You Love Me

She smiled and shook her head, wanting to just run with him and not deal with the problem sitting in the red mustang.

"Who's that chump? Is that really what you're wearing? You couldn't bother to straighten your hair or put on something nice? I want to go to a party."

" Really, that's the first thing you're going to say to me?! Besides, I told you I want to talk, not go to a party."

"Whoa look who developed an attitude this summer? Tough shit, I haven't partied here all summer."

"Ya know what if that's how you're gonna be then turn around."

As he pulled up to a red light he spoke"Liv, I'm sorry, seeing with you another guy just makes me so jealous. I've missed you so much. Look I bought you this, and he pulled out a bracelet , it's special to the island and had our initials put on it ," he put it around her arm, then tried to kiss her but she turned her cheek.

"We will be having a talk very soon," she told .

The party was about 20 minutes away down near the beach house. It was one of Brody's friends from the neighbor school he had met at a football camp. Olivia didn't know anyone and with the way they interacted in the car, Brody ditched her when they got in the party. He came up to her with two drinks he was getting drunk and mad wasn't having fun.

"How do you expect me to have fun when I don't know anyone, and someone has to drive so I can't drink?"

"Whatever, you can be such a bitch," he left her on the deck alone.

She had only been with him for an hour and wanted to be back with Fitz. She's not sure why she even agreed to come, she should have listened to Fitz. She looked at her phone, and there was a picture they took last night, her sitting between his legs and his chin resting on her head. They looked great together. She had enough of Brody and decided to text Fitz, she hoped they wouldn't run into each other, but she couldn't stand being with him any longer when there was someone she was falling in love with back at home. If he didn't care enough to be with her or even talk to have a civilized break up then she was leaving.

Fitz watched them drive away and made eye contact with Brody. He knew that Brody felt threatened by him and he put his arm around Liv who shrugged it off.

"It'll be alright Fitz, she really does like you, she needs time to figure this out. You don't know what he's like, she worries about you" Marissa tried comforting him.

"Yeah, you can hang out with us still if you want" Marissa smacked him and gave him a dirty look.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna go eat and shower to get ready for tomorrow. Do you wanna ride together, I can drive my new jeep?"

"Awesome."

He walked inside and after his shower his parents wanted to take him for dinner. He appreciated all of the attention and changed into a white v-neck and a pair of dark blue though he tried to keep my mind off of Olivia he couldn't help but check his phone. They enjoy dinner and talked about tomorrow's practice. Fitz drove them in the new jeep and expressed how much he loved it.

"Fitz, I know this is hard on you, but I'm really proud at how you've handled yourself the past few days. That's the boy I missed all these years, but I'm so glad you are here now. Just give her time, Olivia will figure it out," she kissed his cheek before they left.

"Yeah buddy, she has never looked at Brody the way she looks at you. She's confused and needs time to figure things out."

"She told me she is handling it, she needs to protect me, whatever that means."

"I never understood how or why her parents let her date him. His family has a reputation, they are vindictive."

"They let him date her because if they didn't they would've snuck around. God Edward, you know nothing about teenage girls, you better learn quickly."

He smiled at her and she smiled back, Fitz was oblivious to this interaction as he pulled back into the driveway. His phone went off and he looked at it.

 _Fitz, please come get me, I don't know where Brody is and I'm all alone at this party with people I don't know. I need you._

He looked at his parents and they gave him a hesitant look.

"Fitz, I should come with you," Edward insisted.

"I'll be ok," he drove way too fast, but was worried she was in trouble and wanted to get there.

She waited there another twenty minutes, knowing Fitz would be here soon and not caring to tell Brody she was leaving. That's when she came outside, a tall blonde, who was giggling to her friend. She was talking about what she just did with some guy, then Liv saw her bracelet, it was identical to the one Brody had just given her. She decided to make conversation with her.

"I love your bracelet, where did you get it?"

"This guy I really like and have been talking to all summer just brought it back from Hawaii, he even had our initials put on it," she exclaimed.

Liv smiled and told her it was beautiful. She then turned and strutted into the house, seeing red and ready to finally let him have it. He came out of a bedroom readjusting himself and she what she had been told for so long was finally confirmed. She threw the bracelet at him.

"You must think I'm a real fool don't you? Everyone told me what an asshole you were but I just couldn't see it, I was blinded by my infatuation!"

"Olivia, what did you expect? When you act like that I'm not gonna sit there and not have fun!"

"How long have you been seeing her? I heard her out there. What did you think you could keep another girlfriend at a different school and I'd never find out You know what, we're done, I've had enough, I'm done with you!"

He grabbed her by her waist, "You need to calm down, you're making a scene."

Liv glared at him and pushed off me but he grabbed her arm, that's when first connected with the side of Brody's face. He released her arm and Fitz turned to make sure she was ok.

He turned back to Brody, "Don't ever touch her like that again!"

Brody stood up wiping the blood from his lip "Who do you think you are?"

"Someone you should be very concerned about," Brody tackled him and they began to fight, rolling around and throwing punches. Fitz ended up on top and was hitting him, before another guy came in and finally broke it up.

Liv grabbed Fitz' hand "Fitz look at me," she cupped his cheek and made him make eye contact "no more fighting I just wanna be with you." She kissed him, and he shook his head.

"Ok, let's go," he said and he quickly calmed down, taking her hand as they left.

"I see how it is, you're going to regret this Olivia. And whoever you are, you better watch you back"

The last comment of Brody's confirmed Olivia's biggest fear, she looked at Fitz who was bleeding from a small cut above his eyebrow and was starting to bruise on the same cheekbone. She was scared of what could happen to him because of her, but when he looked at her and smiled, she was put at ease.

C. 12

Once they were out in the jeep and out of the area Fitz turned to Liv and took her hand.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head "No, but Fitz, you're bleeding. I shouldn't have invovled you." She had tears in her eyes. He pulled over, grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug and let her cry into my chest, as he rubbed her back.

"Shhhh, it's ok Livy, it's ok. Where should we go?"

"Go to the beach house, it's not far from here."

"Wherever you want, Livy."

They pulled into the beach house and went inside. He took off my sweatshirt and Livy grab some stuff to clean him up. He took a seat on a barstool as she cleaned the blood off his face and the small cut it came from.

"It's not that bad, I don't think you'll need stitches," she used a small butterfly bandage to close it.

They stared into each others eyes. Then she kissed him, a deep passionate kiss, like they'd never have this chance again. Her hands moved to pulled off his shirt then up his shoulders. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. She continued to feel his muscles and their kisses were the most intense he had every felt. He sat them down on the couch and her hands started to move down the front of his body towards her final resting spot of his belt buckle. He stopped her as she was trying to undo it.

"Livy, I want you, but I don't want to rush things. I want it to be special, not like this, not because you're hurting and want some comfort. Let me take care of you another way. Come on, let's go outside. " He sat in the same position as the previous night and she laid her head against his bare chest, while he wrapped his arms around her and kiss her on the head. He leaned back relaxing as she pulled the blanket up.

"Believe me, I want you, but I want more than your body. I want to know all of you, your mind, body, soul. I don't want to rush anything with you," he had his hand under her chin making her look at him before he kissed her again.

"Fitz, I just want you by my side all night," they sat in silence holding one another.

Fitz couldn't believe what had just had transpired in the past hour. How could someone begin to treat her like that? Brody was an even bigger ass then he could have imagined and he knew this football season was going to be interesting.

She grabbed his hand breaking him from his thoughts and peppered kisses on it. "Fitz, your hand looks horrible, let me get you ice."

Before she could leave his grasp, he kissed her making sure she knew he was claiming her as his "I needed to do that."

She smiled at him as he brushed the hair out of her face. She tended to his hand and his cheek They laid down together on the couch, there was no need to talk, because their actions said enough. He held her in my arms and rubbed her back. She easily fell asleep. As much as Fitz wanted to stay there with her all night he knew they couldn't. Their parents were probably already pissed and this would make it worse, plus it was their first day of practice tomorrow, but for now he was content to lay here holding Livy.

"Fitz, wake up." He replied with a bunch of incoherent mumbling.

"Fitz" she placed my lips on his and kissed him

"Mmmm Livy, more."

She continued to kiss him as he woke up and our sweet pecks turned into makeout session.

"Livy, we can't stay here tonight. If we do, our parents will never lets us alone together. You're dad might like me but not that much."

"I know…. but you can sneak in my bedroom window," she smacked him playfully then stood up. It was 10 and they knew they both needed to get home. Their phones were lighting up with missed calls and messages.

He ran his hand through her hair."You're so beautiful, you know that?" this led to only more kissing.

" we really need to go."

Fitz put his shirt back on and she wore his sweatshirt. They walked back to the jeep hand in hand. She put on the cd that she made him and kept her hand on his leg as he drove. They let the words coming from the speakers express how they felt about each other. For the first time in a long time she felt comforted and knew everything would be ok as long as Fitzgerald Grant III was by her side.


	11. Chapter 11-A Team

10:30 pm

When they pulled in, their fantasy was quickly halted when they saw the lights in Olivia's kitchen. Fitz insisted he go in apologize, after all he had plan to text them but just go so caught up in everything that was happening, and being alone with Olivia. They weren't sure what they were entering into, but at least they were doing it together. Olivia wanted to protect Fitz from her parents being mad and he wanted not be on their bad side before he was officially Olivia's boyfriend. So much had happened in two days between them. they smiled sweetly at one another, and he took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Maybe with your bruised face, they'll take it easy," she touched his cheek.

"It'll probably piss them off more knowing I was fighting. Are you ready?"

They took a deep breath and walked into the landmine field hand and hand. Instead of two pairs of eyes there we four sets that were irate. They looked at each other then their parents and gave weak smiles.

"DO NOT SMILE AT US! Where were you two? No call? You couldn't even text us? Do you know how worried we were? How could either of you be so stupid!?" Eli was yelling and so mad he was spitting. You really couldn't blame him, it was stupid not to let their parents know anything, regardless of the situation.

"How do you think we felt, thinking something happened to one or both of you? You didn't even tell us you were leaving then go there by yourself? How could either of you possibly think what you were doing was intelligent?" Edward added in a more calm tone, just shaking his head.

Fitz gulped, "I am sorry, it's my fault, I knew I should've let you know we were ok, but I just was preoccupied…."

"...I was really upset and he was just trying to comfort me, then I was cleaning off the blood and tending to his hand and eye," she interjected holding up his hand, hoping they would show some sympathy and leniency if she talked about Fitz injuries.

"Livy called me upset and I had to go. Brody had his hands on her so I went after him and punch him, then we ended up rolling around and he got a few punches in. I was so pissed when we drove off we went to the beach house. I meant to text you but we fell asleep. It was irresponsible and disrespectful and I am sorry. Punish me but don't take it out on Olivia" he put his arm around her in a protecting manner.

The parents all look at one another then back to their kids. They were glad they had found their way together and that Fitz was so protective, but it also scared them. Furthermore, their irresponsible behavior was not acceptable and that needed to be made known.

"Let me see your hand," Fitz held out his swollen and bruised hand left hand. " Well, it's not broken, just you throw with your right or left?"

"Right."

"Well at least you were smart enough to punch with your non throwing hand. You eye and cheek look bruised but it shouldn't be that bad, good job Liv with the cleaning and bandage. I hope he at least looks worse than you," Maya smacked Eli,and whispered this isn't the time to joke. But secretly Eli was proud of Fitz, and glad Brody finally got what was coming to him.

Fitz felt a little better that he was at least joking and not threatening to kill him. Edward on the other hand did look like he wanted to kill him and Fitz feared he would be forced to hard military labor for this screw up.

"Fitz, when we bought this jeep we expected you to be responsible, you'd can't just take off and do this type of stuff," Edward spoke in such a calm serious tone, but it was intimidating, " You need to be responsible and let people know where you are. We care about you and don't want anything bad to happen."

" Well I think it's time everyone went to bed, we'll figure out a punishment tomorrow," Eli said.

The parents left the room and talked among themselves.

"They left us alone on purpose."

"I know," he kissed her multiple times, brushed the hair out of her face and cupped her face in his hands. " I think think they took it pretty easy on us. Do you need a ride tomorrow? I can take you and Jackson."

She shook her head no" I will be done with practice before you guys."

"You can drive my jeep home" Fitz said in between kisses "Then pick us up at night."

"You'd let me drive your new car?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"That's awesome…..So, are you going to sneak in my room tonight?" she asked teasing him.

"I think my behavior has been risky enough for one night. That might send your dad over the edge." He picked her up " I'm so glad I could come to your rescue tonight"

" I am too, I'm sorry you were hurt, I shouldn't have even went."

He kissed her "He didn't hurt me," he touched her hair, "I like your hair like this, natural, it suits you."

"That's funny, because Brody just told me how much he didn't."

"He's a fool, he doesn't realize what he just lost" he kept kissing her as he stood in between her legs and was moving down her neck.

"Fitz, our parents are a room away," she giggled.

"I know, I'm sorry," he kissed her one more time deliberately and slowly so he could savor it until tomorrow, "Goodnight Livy, sleep tight."

" I will Fitzgerald."

Fitz walked back into his house, and knew he would be hearing about it when his parents came back. He went upstairs showering quickly and changing into a pair of shorts. Her light was off and he figured she was asleep, but he still sent her a goodnight message.

"Fitz, let's talk before you go up to bed." both Edward and my mom were looking at him concerned. He sat on his bed as they came into his room.

"I'm glad you were there for Olivia, but we need to set some rules, you can't just run off and not tell anyone anything. It's different here than in California," his mom said taking a seat next to him.

"Also, you need to watch with the fighting, I know you're a strong kid but you're going to hurt yourself or someone seriously."

He shook his head and then Edward smile "We've decided not to punish you too harshly since you were helping a friend, you'll have some extra chores you can help me with around the house. Your mom leaves this week so I have a few things in mind. I'm glad that you were here for her, how bad did you hit him?"

"Edward!" His mom smacked her husband.

Both men laughed as Fitz retold his story to Edward. He figured he wasn't too mad and his punishment was light. His mom on on the other hand did not find anything funny and was more concerned with his face, but they both informed her that the injury would heal quick and probably wouldn't be the first or last.

She kissed each of them and said goodnight, her flight was early the next morning.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You realized, Brody and his buddies will be out to get your now."

"Well fortunately I have Jackson and his friends, I don't think anyone was fond of Brody."

The alarm went off and Fitz rolled over seeing that it was 5 am. He knew it was going to be a long day, but at least he would see Livy at the beginning and the end. His phone went off and it was as if she had the same thought.

 _Hi handsome. Good luck today, I know you'll do great! See you soon._

He smiled to myself and rolled out of bed to get ready for the first day of football camp. It would be a long day, 6am-3:30 pm and Fitz wasn't particularly excited to know most of it would be spent with Brody, even if he did have a slight edge after last night. He changed and grabbed his bag, then went downstairs to eat breakfast. He smiled at the breakfast spread his mom had made to make sure he was ready for his first day before she left. She left him a note of good luck and he sent her a quick text thanking her.

"Hey, be smart out there, just show them what you've got," Edward told him before he left.

Olivia was already outside waiting, wearing running tights and this made him want to just skip practice and spend the day with her. She threw her bag in the car and gave him a kiss.

"Hi, are you ready for you first day."

He kissed her back and smiled. "As ready as I can be" they continued to kiss until they were abruptly interrupted by Jackson.

"Alright love birds break it up, we have a long day ahead of us," Jackson laughed as he hopped in the jeep and they took off for practice.

They pulled in the school early Jackson wanted to make sure that Fitz had what he needed and were ready early. Fitz gave Olivia a kiss and walked over with him.

"Well, this should be an interesting day" He laughed and pushed Fitz playfully, "especially after what you did last night! You and her might be smart, but you don't have an ounce of common sense."

This was a first day of football unlike any Fitz had experienced before. From the first whistle people were moving and moving fast. Their coach had high expectations and a set schedule. The first two hours would be spent on conditioning, footwork and individual drills. After that offense and defense would work individually before coming together for full contact right before lunch. The morning went quick and Brody and Fitz both showed off their skill set without either one making any noticeable mistakes. While Brody was the prototype of a pocket passer, Fitz was a dual-threat versatile athlete. When they took on their own defense neither could be stopped and this proved a problem that any coach would be glad to have. The afternoon would be spent working at individual positions and then lifting. That meant Fitz and Brody would have the entire afternoon together.

During their lunch break Fitz, Luca and Jackson were walking back to the locker room to get out of their pads and eat. They were already exhausted and the day was only halfway over. Liv and Abby had just finished practice and waved as she walked to his jeep.

"Wow, Abby looks great."

Fitz and Jackson just looked at each other and laughed, "You should ask her out bud, she's had the hots for you forever."

"Nah, I don't know, I um.." he trailed off "You thinks she'd say yes?"

"Luca, we wouldn't tell you this if we weren't confident."

"Well, I gotta get ready for soccer see you guys later!"

"Hey, you look good out there, just keep throwing me the ball and I'll keep you looking good."

"Has anyone ever told you how full of yourself you are?"

"It's just confidence baby. So how bad your punishment? Are you and Liv banned from seeing each other or leaving the house ever again? Are you like some star-crossed lovers who have to sneak around? I can't believe you were dumb enough to go without calling me first. You don't know what these guys are like, they fight dirty and unfair, you could've been seriously hurt…. besides I would've loved to throw some punches."

Fitz laughed and shook his head. His friend always had a way to make light of any situation. "My punishment is hard labor. My mom left this morning for a week long conference in Boston, so Edward and I are building her a pergola for the pool deck. I guess it is a anniversary gift, and your sister has a 9 o'clock curfew, so they are letting us see each other but putting a time limit, so I guess it is not too bad for the week especially with my bonehead move."

"Don't worry I've done a lot of things to piss my parents off and Liv has always been the perfect angel. It probably scared the shit out of my dad last night when he didn't know where she was and on top of it knowing you could be hurt. He likes you Fitz so don't mess that up, she is daddy's little girl, he always wants to protect her. You two just need to cool it for awhile and stay off their radar."

The afternoon started off with position work, besides Fitz and Brody there were two freshmen quarterbacks who would be working on JV. They had strong arms but needed a lot of work on footwork and reading the defense. Fitz tried to help them while they were working on drills and this did not go unnoticed by the QBs coach. He had been the starter at Virginia and returned back to alma mater to teach and coach. Brody kept to himself and only worked on what suited him. This annoyed Fitz, whatever he thought of Brody off the field, he knew he was good and thought that skill should be used to help others develop as well.

"What the hell is your problem, why aren't you helping these younger guys learn? You know the footwork, you know how to drop back and read protection, let them in there to see it."

"I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but better back off and not tell me how to run my position. You might think you can take my girlfriend but there is no way you'll be starting quarterback."

Fitz got right in his face, "We'll see about that."

Jackson grabbed Fitz and pulled him away before anything escalated "Come on they want the receivers to work on routes with the different quarterbacks." They started walking away "You need to cool it, you can't be fighting on the field, coach will throw you off the team, he doesn't tolerate that crap. "

After about an hour the guys headed to the weight room and the QB Coach approached Fitz, and told him he was needed in the Head Coach's office. Fitz was nervous, had he found about the fight last night and planned to kick him off the team? He loved football and couldn't believe this could happen already. Fitz followed Coach Johnson into the office and saw Brody sitting in the chair in front of their head coach.

"Well men, I have a problem, two of my best players play the same position and I need to find a way to have you both on the field. So I have a solution, Fitz I've watched tape on you and you're a damn good quarterback and I like your versatility. However a two quarterback system is difficult, if one person catches on fire it's hard to justify getting the other guy in. However, I like your speed and the way you see the field, I'd like to try you at tailback, what do you think of that?"

Fitz could see the shitty grin on Brody's face, but knew he needed to stay on his coach's good side. "Sir, I've never played that position before, but I'll give it a try."

"Great, now that doesn't mean anything is set in stone, I love the idea of your both competing at quarterback but think we could be a very dynamic and stronger team if I can use both of your skills in some capacity. So Fitz I want you taking reps at quarterback and tailback for the rest of this week. At Friday's scrimmage you'll see time at both positions, I think you are strong and in great condition to try this. You are both free to leave and finish your weight lifting and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Fitz was not happy, but he knew he was the new guy and unproven, so he had to do what was best for the team. They started walking back to the weight and Brody made sure to rub it in.

"You realize it's going to be the same way with Olivia, don't you? You'll never be good enough for her, just like you're not good enough for this team. Once she realizes that she'll be crawling back to me." He laughed as he walked into the weight room and over to his cronies. Fitz felt like he had been kicked in the guts as his old insecurities began to creep back into his mind.

After their shower Fitz and Jackson were walking out to the jeep to meet Olivia.

"They want me to try tailback."

"Hey they see your talent and want you out there. But listen, we all know Brody, he's worried only about stats, just do what you need to and I'm telling you you'll be the starting quarterback before you know it. He must've eaten too many MRE's or something that gives Coach long term memory loss or some shit, but it happens every year, Brody's great at first, then he's pissed when he isn't the star and does what he wants…... Liv's waiting for you, and I'm going with Marisa, I'll see you later." He laughed and as he walked over to Olivia.

"Hi handsome, how was your first day?" she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Exhausting," he kissed her, "Let's go, the faster I start my hard labor, the quicker I can come see you. You can drive." They jumped in the jeep and headed home together.

He was so tired he barely talked, he closed his eyes as she drove.

"Fitz, are you ok?" she took his hand and looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm tired, and they want me to play two positions. They think we'll be better with Brody as quarterback and me back there with him as a tailback. Its a lot to learn and do physically.

"If anyone can do it, you can," they pulled in and she kissed him. "Text me when your prison sentence is over."

She sent Abby a message to call her when she got it and that she had something important to tell her. She called Liv almost immediately.

"Olivia Pope, what did you do now!"

"I broke up with Brody."

"WHAT! I am happy, but are you, what happened? I thought I said nothing drastic? You never listen!"

"Abby I tried, I really did, but I listened to what you and my mom said about letting things go as they may and when I spent Fitz' birthday with him and then went to a party with Brody there was no comparison. From the minute I got in the car I wanted to be back with Fitz, then Brody pulled some sleaze bucket scheme and I caught him red handed. Fitz came to my rescue."

"OMG what happened! I told you he was a creeper from the beginning! Ugh just wait til I see his sleazy ass!"

"He picked me up after Marissa, my brother and I had been with Fitz. Of course he was questioning me who he was and when I got mad he gave me a sap story about how he missed me and thought about me all the time, then gave me this bracelet. He had all these lines to tell me. Then when I was at the party he was ignoring me and telling me I was no fun, then I saw it a girl from State with the same bracelet. I asked her where she got it and she told me this story about the sweetest guy she had been dating brought it back from Hawaii and showed me Brody. I called Fitz to get me,he punched Brody and we left together"

"Oh what a hunk and he fights for his girl! Does he have a twin, or maybe we can clone him?"

"Oh Abby, I can't wait for you two to meet, he'll love your smart ass attitude. Plus he really likes Luca, maybe he'll be the one to finally hook you up! "

"Oh please, all Luca knows is soccer, ancient history and the pythagorean theorem or some crap like that!"

The two friends laughed and talked about the upcoming school year, Abby's party and how her trip was. Olivia missed her best friend, while Abby was worried about hers. She was relieved that she was no longer with Brody, but everyone knew he would retaliate and Abby was afriad of what was in store for Fitz and Liv. She had talked to Fitz and Jackson the other night when they were plotting their take down of Brody, after she hung up with Liv she texted Jackson.

 _Watch out for them Jack…. I don't think they've realized the storm they've just created._

 _I know, they're too busy living out their fairytale to realize they are playing with fire. I've been trying to keep my ears open on what Brody is planning, I know he's up to something._

 _You and Marissa just watch out for them until I get back, then we'll all figure it out together. Keep those two in the dark for now, so Fitz isn't punching anyone else._

Fitz and Edward were busy cutting, measuring and staining the post for the base of the pergola. He had always liked and respected Edward, and started to realized this really wasn't a punishment because the longer they were out there working together, the closer it was bringing them. He was happy to have someone he could finally call a father figure.

"I'm glad you're helping Fitz, it'll mean more to her if you help. She doesn't know what we are doing, she thinks I'm just making you do some crappy chores, but it works better to put you to work for me. She's been saying about wanting one for awhile, and I'd like to have it done for when she comes back next week for our anniversary," he smiled.

Fitz shook his head in agreement as he finished staining another board.

"So, you and Olivia, are you a couple now?"

" I don't know if we have really given it a label. But I hope so, it'll be different when we are back in school."

"How so?"

"Well her ex, I don't know if they'll be in classes or what. He was just trying to get to me today, Jackson had to break it up. With her, I just am so much more defensive and react before I think."

"Fitz you can't be throwing punches every time someone pisses you off. You need to find other ways to respond to things. You're a smart kid and I don't want to see you getting into trouble."

"I know."

"I don't think you have a thing to worry about with Olivia. Just treat her right, he wasn't nice to her and I know it really upset her parents."

He shook his head.

"Well it looks like you've served your sentence long enough for tonight. I think her punishment was she could see you until 9, it's 7:30 now, that gives you an hour and a half," he smiled.

"Thanks Edward, I appreciate everything you've done for me since I've been here, you've been more of a father to me than Jerry." Edward smiled at this comment.

Fitz texted Olivia, _I'm on my way._

She met him at the door, and let him in, Olivia was glad to see him, she had missed him all day.

"Hello, Fitzgerald, it is nice to see you," Olivia's mom was in the kitchen putting away their dinner.

"Hello mam, it is good to see you too."

"I'm going to work in the office Olivia, you guys can have the living room to hang out. Remember the punishment, he has to leave by nine," she smiled and left them alone.

"This is beautiful, I love the fireplace," Fitz walked around the living room admiring the craftsmanship.

" Yeah it's nice." She took a seat on the couch, not sure how she should go about hanging out. Fitz laid down, putting his head in her lap. He was exhausted and just wanted to relax and talk to her about their day.

"I hate not seeing you all day."

"Fitz you're being dramatic, we really aren't punished that hard," she said running her hands through his hair.

"That feels good….Thursday I am taking you on a date. It's Edward's late night and with mom gone I'll make you dinner."

"My parents will never let me be alone in the house with you, no offense but I know them."

"Fine, I'll take you somewhere special to eat and figure out something else. It'll be a surprise for our first date," he smiled at her and she just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"How was practice Livy?"

"It was great, I almost broke the 5:30 mark on my mile. Thanks for the note and playlist in my bag, you have quite an extensive taste in music. How was your first day?"

"Alright, I guess." Fitz shrugged his shoulders and shut his eyes, not sure if he wanted to talk about it.

"What's wrong Fitz?" she stopped playing with his hair and grabbed his hand.

"You're brother tried to convince me that they recognize my talent and that's why they are moving me, but I can't help but feeling that was their way of telling me Brody is better. I felt what he was really saying is we like Brody's style of play, and aren't moving him, so we are making you find a new position."

"Patience Fitzgerald, there isa reason they haven't won a playoff game the past two years. Some people are more worried about their stats than the team and winning. Just do what you need to for now and he'll implode, it happens every year."

"I've never played another position, I just don't know if I can. That's learning a new playbook for two positions. I don't know if I can do this. Of course Brody sat there with a smug look on his face."

She bent down and kissed him "I believe in you. I know you'll be great."

Fitz stood up, grabbed Olivia and pulled her on top of him as he laid back down.

"I like laying this way better," he began kissing her.

"You're ridiculous," she said and kissed him back.

"Tell me about this date you have planned."

"I can't, it's top secret."

"Fitz I hate surprises, please just tell me.'

"Well I'm going to romance you. First we'll go eat somewhere special, it'll be our place. Then we'll walk hand in hand and find a band playing so I can dance with you. Then we could go to a movie, but I don't like that because I can't talk to you, so I'll have to think of something else," he smiled.

"I loved my playlist today."

"Well I had to repay the favor."

Liv continued to play with his hair as they laid there in silence, until Fitz started to snore.

" Fitz, you're falling asleep, you should go, you're tired and I don't want to keep you up."

"mmmmmm , no keep talking I'm listening. I am just resting my eyes, tell me more about your day and your talk with Abby."

She started talking again and Fitz began to snore again.. He was so cute when he slept. She knew one way to keep him awake, she began placing light kisses on his jawbone, which he still hadn't shaved and had developed a light beard. It tickled and she started to giggle. The next thing she knew Fitz grabbed her sides and began to tickle her. She squealed and he kept it up. When she jumped off him and tried to escape he was chasing her and easily caught her.

"Who do you think you are laughing at me?" He asked laughing as well.

They continue to lay together for the rest of our time. Liv continued to play with his hair and tell him about her day as he barely stayed awake. She could tell today took a lot out of him and wanted to let him rest as much as he could. Before they knew it, it was 9:00 pm and her mother had come downstairs to remind them of the time punishment. Fitz thanked her for allowing him to spend time with Liv.

"Do you want me to take you to practice again tomorrow?" He asked shyly.

"I'd like that."

She ran her hands up and down his sore back muscles as he talked to her. They kissed before he finally told her goodnight. As he walked away, Olivia smiled to herself, glad that she took the chance on him.

There was a red car parked outside that neither of them had noticed, however it had seen everything. Brody had watched their interaction and he could feel his anger growing. It's not that Olivia was really anything special , he could have any girl that he wanted, and with his good looks and money he often did. He could have easily been a model, he was tall with tan skin and defined muscles. He had jet black hair that he wore in a clean skin fade with the top longer and slicked back. He had a chiseled face, with a dark brooding eyes, and girls naturally flocked to him. His background, mirrored Fitz' but the product it produced could not be more different.

Brody's mother caught his father cheating when Brody was five years old. She took his sister and left him and his brother at the mercy of their father. This never bothered Brody, his older brother and he were groomed to be just like their father. Although their direct interaction did not consist of any substance he admired his father and wanted to be just like him. His father had come from old money and had built himself as a wealthy although corrupt businessman. He had connections and these connections kept both Brody and his brother out of trouble. His father saw everything in life as a competition, even when he had the best he wanted more, especially when it came to fast cars and women. Brody treated women as he had seen his brother and father do so before him, as their property and to do this he needed to keep them insecure. He had a taste for beautiful women who had connections to power. Girls who parents held prestige and power to promote his own well being. While Fitz craved the love and attention of his parents to prove his self-worth Brody and his brother became replicas of their father and he could not be more proud of the sons he produced. They were always throwing lavish drunken parties or attending them. He kept multiple girlfriends at the same time and was careful to never let them cross paths, that is where he screwed up the other night.

When he returned home that night he could still taste the blood in his mouth and hear Olivia tell Fitz "she just wanted to be with him." They had embarrassed him and that was something he would not let stand. No one embarrassed the Pierce family without feeling the wrath of their power. He called his buddies and his cousin Meli to set his plan in play to seek revenge and ruin them both. While Fitz and Olivia were living in bliss, they had no idea what was lurking in their future.


	12. Chapter 12-The Way You Look Tonight

C.13-Perfect

Fitz checked himself out in the mirror, and decided he needed to shave before he left. He'd been too tired to care about shaving lately but tonight he knew he wanted to look his best. Olivia might have thought his spotty beard was attractive, but he preferred to be clean shaven for their first date. His hair also needed styled, it was an unruly mess of wet curls and he wanted everything to be perfect. It had to be perfect for her. He had been looking forward to tonight all week, finally being able to be alone with Olivia and not be exhausted. Practices had taken a lot out of him with playing two positions, he never seemed to get a break, then he had more work to do when he got home. Today had been a light practice since they had a scrimmage tomorrow and they didn't have to report until noon to get ready. Edward gave him off so he could get ready for the date.

"Damnit."

"Hey, you better get a move on it, or she's gonna be waiting on you."

Fitz turned and glared "I just want it to be perfect for her."

"I'm sure whatever you have planned she'll love. I'm gonna head to the airport, you mother's flight is landing in a half hour, so I'm heading to the airport. Good luck."

"Thanks."

He cut himself shaving and needed to stop the bleeding. It must have been his nerves, he was more nervous about this date than he expected. But then again it was his first date with someone he cared about, plus Brody's comment earlier in the week had been bothering. This week was not a good one for Fitz and his insecurities, first Brody and football then he found out about Jerry. His mother had tried to hide the information when she found out about his upcoming wedding and new "son." But to no avail because once again Brody was there to point out that Fitz was the "unwanted son." He had no idea how Brody found this article but made sure it was posted on his locker this morning. There was a picture with Jerry, his new fiance, Fitz was unsure why someone would want to marry him, he was sure Gerry had dirt on this person. Nowhere was it mentioned about Gerry already having a son, but that this new kid would be attending Stanford to major in Political Science and pre-law. Of course he was boasting on how he would be carrying on the family legacy in politics someday. Fitz had never known what he did to make Gerry dislike him so much, but he had learned to deal with it as he grew older. He was sure he paid someone off or had some kind of dirt to make this happen. Brody ate it up and this was just rubbing salt in a reopened wound. It wasn't like he didn't have enough to stress about for the upcoming date.

Thankfully Edward had given Fitz advice on where to eat and he had already made reservations. There was a popular local band playing down at the park he planned to take her after dinner and then they could walk around downtown. He was going to sweep her off her feet.

The bleeding finally stopped and he worked on his hair. It was unruly and his front curl wouldn't stay back. It would have to do, although Liv had told him multiple times how cute that curl was. H e went back into his room to change. He could see the light on in Olivia's room and figured she was still getting ready. He smiled thinking of her, turned his attention back to himself. He needed to look good though so opted out of the cargo shorts look and wore a pair of J. Crew dark gray shorts with a light purple button down shirt with a pair of light grey slip on vans. He left the top three buttons open and rolled the sleeves, checked himself out one more time in the mirror, sprayed on cologne. He grabbed the flowers he bought her and headed out the door towards the Pope residence.

Olivia was also nervous, she hadn't really been on a formal date before. Brody and her just hung out, he never worried about romancing her, but she knew Fitz would be different and he had been stressing about it all week. There was something else too, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she hoped he would relax since it was a light day for the guys. Fitz didn't give any specifics except they would be going somewhere near the water to eat and she should wear comfortable shoes. Something that was usually so easy for her was stressing her out, she wanted tonight to be perfect. She felt ridiculous and decided on a light pink lace dress and with nude flats, they would be comfortable and stylish. She put on some nude lip gloss, and perfume and headed downstairs to meet Fitz.

Fitz stood talking to Jackson in the kitchen, which helped divert his attention momentarily from the nerves he had. They were discussing the scrimmage when Olivia descended the stairs and all of Fitz' attention centered around her. It was if she walked on water and nothing else would ever compare to her. She took his breath away and his nerves disappeared when she smiled at him

"Hi

"Hi", he moved to her, kissing her gently and giving her the flowers.

"Flowers, again? I've gotten more flowers from you in a week than I have my whole life!"

Fitz blushed as she took them putting them in a vase "Well, you've just never been romanced the way you should be. You look beautiful tonight, by the way"

"You don't look so bad yourself," she playfully hit him on the butt "you ready?"

"Oh dear God! You two make me sick you know that? You know I'm here right? Now do I have to lecture you both about what time you need to be home and all that crap? " Jackson was smiling the whole time, he was really happy but couldn't resist being a smartass.

"No father number 2, why don't you go visit your girlfriend? Maybe try getting her flowers!"

"That was my plan, we were just discussing the scrimmage first. Have fun and behave!" Jackson said giving Liv a hug and Fitz a fist bump as he left.

Livy looked up at Fitz with her big brown eyes and smiled. She grabbed his hand and led him out the door. He put on his aviator ray bans and turned on a mix of some older r and b classics and she laced her arm under his and leaned her head against my arm as he drove.

"Tyrese, "Sweet Lady?" I didn't think you'd know music this good."

"I'm full of surprises."

They drove in silence and she could tell he was nervous and she thought it was more than just the date.

"You know you can relax? You already have me," she kissed him.

He just smiled and didn't say anything.

"Fitz, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've just been so stressed this week, is practice weighing you down? Or is it something else? I saw the news Fitz, and Jack told me what happened at practice with the article. You can talk to me you know, I may not have any advice, but I can listen." She began to run her hand in his hair trying, letting him know how much she cared for him.

He clenched his teeth and stared straight ahead not sure about what he should say. "I just don't understand what I ever did to make him hate me so much. He hasn't called me or made any contact since I've been here. It's not that I want him around….. but when your own father recognizes someone else's child over you, it just makes you question what is wrong with you? Why am I not enough?" he confessed.

"Fitz, you're more than enough, he's just too stupid to realize it. He's not worth the stress it causes. You're so much better off here. You don't need him and there's nothing wrong with you, you have people here that love you."

He smiled "Are you one of those people?"

"I could be " she smiled and moved her hand to his thigh where she gently rubbed his leg while she wrapped her other hand around his arm.

Thank God they were almost there because having her hand on his leg made Fitz want to pull the vehicle over and not even go on the date. He wondered how one girl could have so much effect on me? He pulled into the parking lot, took her hand and kissed it. She understood the the deeper meaning of the gesture behind the gesture.

They walked hand in hand to the restaurant and were taken to their seats outside. The tables were small and cozy, perfect for a couple to sit at. There were lights over head that set a romantic mood and they were close enough to the water to enjoy the gentle breeze blowing through the night. He reserved a corner table, it was more secluded and intimate than the tables in the middle. He reached across the table and took her hand.

"Livy are you cold, I had an extra sweatshirt in the car, I'll go get it for you."

"No Fitz, I'm fine. This menu is amazing, I don't know what I'm going to order it all looks great and smells amazing," she exclaimed.

"Order whatever you want," he already knew what he wanted and instead wanted to focus on her.

He was tracing small circles on her hand with his thumb and staring at her when she looked up.

"Fitz, stop looking at me like that. You're making me self conscious," she was blushing.

"I can't help myself. You look so soft tonight. Everything, from your makeup, to your hair and outfit, its like you have a different style everytime I see you. How do you do it?"

"I'm just very hip and stylish," she laughed.

"I don't know what to get, what are you going to get Fitz?"

"Steak, french fries, corn."

"You are such a guy."

"Would you like me to order a salad instead? Do you think I'm looking fat in purple?" his comment and goofy smile made her laugh.

"Are you going to judge me if I get crab legs? They are such a pain to eat, but good from here."

"I'd never judge you, get whatever you want."

They both ordered and she reached across placing her hand on his.

"This is already the best date I've ever been on, you really know how to sweep a girl off of her feet."

"This is nothing."

"Tell me about your work with Edward. It looks amazing, I'm sure your mom is going to freak out."

"He's really good with that type of stuff, he was showing me things. Architecture might be something I'm interested in. I've never really thought about it before, because Gerry always had my path planned out. It is kind of weird to actually think about it now."

"I've always wanted to be a doctor. I used to love going to take your child to work day with my dad, and I had some many books on it as a child. Jackson still believes he'll be a pro football player," she rolled her eyes.

"Orthopedics?"

"Pediatrics, maybe pediatric cancer, I'm not sure. I want to help kids."

"Wow, pediatric cancer, that's pretty rough, to see little kids that sick."

"They won't be sick, I want to do the research to find new cures."

His smile grew, he knew she was serious and he knew how determine she was. Their food was delivered and they both started to eat. He smiled watching her trying to pulled the crab from the legs.

"Is your steak good?"

"Why are you trying to steal some?"

She laughed as he cut a piece and put it on her plate.

"Do you want some of mine to try babe?"

"You think calling me babe will make me share more?" they both laughed as he cut her another piece and she gave him a crab leg.

Fitz easily finished his meal and Liv was finished after eating half of hers. He paid for the check and walked holding hands towards a park. She smiled as she heard the music and looked up at him.

"You weren't lying when you said you planned to dance with me were you?"

"I wouldn't make you a promise I couldn't keep"

He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. He took her other hand in his and we moved to the sound of the music. He sang the song barely above a whisper into her ear.

"Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm And your cheeks so soft, There is nothing for me but to love you, And the way you look tonight. "

They were so close and she was so tiny in his arms he was afraid he could break her. He had never had the time to admire her when she was in his arms, there was always some kind of chaos surrounding them, but at this moment there was just peace. Although she was athletic, she was petite and fit perfectly in his arms. Her hand was engulfed by his, further reminding him of their size comparison. She was looking up at me with a tender look of adoration. The way the lights were sparkling in her eyes was a look he wanted engrained in my mind forever. He spun her and pulled her in closer. She hid her head in my chest as he continued to sing

"With each word your tenderness grows, Tearing my fear apart... And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, It touches my foolish heart. Lovely ... Never, ever change."

"Fitz, people are starting to stare at us."

"I don't care, let them."

"You're crazy, you know that right? But seriously, where did you learn to dance so well?"

"Mmmm ballroom classes when I was younger. Having to attend formal events as a politician's son you want to make sure you know how to dance." He smiled and spun her around then pulled her back close.

"Can we dance another song?"

"Whatever you want," he told her placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Will you keep singing to me?"

"As long as I know the songs, I will."

The chords to "You are the Best Thing" started and he smiled down at her singing right in tune

"Baby

It's been a long day, baby

Things ain't been going my way

You now I need you here

You clear my mind all the time

And, baby

The way you move me, it's crazy

It's like you see right through me

And make it easier

Believe me, you don't even have to try…."

They continued to dance for two more songs, until Liv wanted to sit and listen to the band. The sun was starting to set and created the perfect backdrop to the music. She sat in between his legs and leaned back into his chest as he wrapped her up with his arms, kissing her cheek.

"In California, I liked to go to a spot on the beach to watch the sunset. It always made me feel better, no matter how I felt. It was soothing, and made me realize that no matter what happened the day would be over and I could get through it and the next day would be another chance. I know it's cheesy, but it was something I liked to do and I wanted to share it with you."

"I like when you share stuff with me," she intertwined their fingers, looking at their hands as she spoke.

"Are you enjoying the date so far?"

She turned and gave him a doe eyed look. "It's perfect, I don't want it to end" and she nuzzled back into his chest.

"There's still more" he whispered, kissing her cheek again.

They sat there for a half hour listening to the band and watching the sunset. Neither of them said anything but just enjoyed being physically and emotionally connected with the other.

"Let's get some ice cream," he whispered.

"Fitz, I have no idea how you eat so much but still look so good."

"Thanks, but I can't help it I'm hungry," he chuckled.

They walked down the riverwalk, which was like an upscale boardwalk. It was made of historic cobblestone and took you back in time. Olivia made him stop at an arcade pulled him into a photobooth by his shirt, making out with him for the first set of pictures before taking two more, making funny faces, smiling, and kissing. Once she was pleased with the pictures, they continued on their walk.

He found a little ice cream shop and ordered a double scoop cone, with cookies and cream and cookie dough, Livy was indecisive and had to try samples of everything before she settled on strawberry.

"You tried all those flavors and ordered strawberry?"

"Well I wanted to see if I liked anything new, but strawberry was a safe bet"

"Do you want to try some?" She said as she purposely put ice cream on his face, then kissed it off.

He laughed at her and couldn't believe how cute she could be, then she stole a bite of his cone.

"Thank you," she said looking up at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"For what?"

" For everything. For rescuing me the other night, for letting me drive your jeep, for being there for me, but most of all for tonight. This is the best date I've ever been on"

"You know what the best part is?" He took her hand. " It's not over yet, I have one more thing I want to do before we go home, come let's go."

"Where are we going now?"

"You'll see, I found a neat little historic spot online I thought we could visit."

They finished their icecream as they walked down the street. They were smiling and couldn't have been more blissful. Livy was excited to see what the last part of this date would hold in store. That was until they saw what was at the end of the street. There was Brody with the girl from the party. He could feel Olivia instantly tense up and grab onto my arm. Before we could go a different way he approached us.

"Awww now isn't this just adorable. Just remember what I said punk, she'll be back," he laughed as they walked by us.

"What is he talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, let's go." he grabbed her hand and they went back to the jeep to go home, he couldn't take her to the last place not after seeing him and that comment.

"I thought we had one more place,"

"It is getting late, I don't think it'll work out tonight," he was lying but I didn't want to risk running into them again.

They drove were driving in silence until Olivia started running her hand through the back of his hair.

"Fitz what is wrong, please talk to me, I don't understand what is happening? You've disappeared on me." He could hear the sadness in her voice, but didn't know if he could tell her.

"Its nothing."

"If this is going to work you have to be honest, you can't keep things bottled up inside of you."

He sat in silence and she was looking at the window.

"It's something he said the other day. I don't want to get into it."

They drove in silence the rest of the way, he was upset and she was pissed at Brody, herself for not making Fitz realize how much she cared for him, but also at him for letting Brody ruin our date. When they pulled in the driveway she grabbed his face in her hands.

"Fitz just tell me, I don't like you like this, let me help."

"He said I wasn't good enough for you, that I'd never be good enough for you and once you realized that you would come back to him. I wanted tonight to be perfect to show you how much better I was for you. I want to beat him in football to show you, but maybe he's right maybe I'm not good enough."

She kissed him, softly, then ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head towards mine so our foreheads were touching.

"Fitz, you're more than enough. Tonight was perfect, I loved it, every minute. I have never had a better night with a guy in my life, don't let his words have such an effect on you, I choose you, you're who I want, you have to know that."

He looked sad and still unsure.

"Let's go inside, no one is home yet at either of our houses," she whispered into his ear.

When we got inside, she slammed him against the door and started kissing him, slowly at first then more aggressively.

"Are you still doubting whether you are enough?" she asked almost challenging him in a sultry voice, as she began to unbutton his shirt.

He looked at her with wide eyes, then picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. Fitz lightly placed her on the bed, and she grabbed him by his unbuttoned shirt and kissed him. She ran her hands up his body, admiring the view.

"How about now?" she said in between sloppy kisses "do you still not believe me?"

She took his shirt off and threw it on the ground, and let her hands explore his chest and torso. She broke the kiss, sat up and pushed him over taking control. She straddled his lap and took his hands.

"Fitz, I'm falling in love with you, you are going to have to learn to trust me and know that you are good enough. I don't care if you are the starting quarterback, and I don't even care if you play. I could care less about what Brody says. He never did things for me like you do. Tonight was perfect, you're planning, your thoughtfulness, talking to you, sharing secrets,talking to you, we never did that, it was always what he wanted with his friends and at parties. He never took my thoughts and feelings into account" he still wasn't looking at her, so she grabbed his face aggressively, and got inches away. "He's not the one I'm straddling in his bedroom, am I?"

He started kissing her again and ran his hand under her dress and caressing her thigh.

"Fitz take my dress off," she desperately whispered.

Her phone went off before that could happen and she knew it was her mom.

"Don't answer it," he pleaded.

"Fitz if it's my mom she call right back."

It was and their moment was gone. She was finishing her meeting and would be home in about fifteen minutes. She wanted to make sure we were on our way in order to meet the curfew.

She hung up and looked at Fitz. They both knew our moment was gone and she would need to go home.

"Come here, you can at least lay with me until I have to walk you home."

She laid down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and she ran her hand over his stomach tracing the lines of those muscles. He watched her intently and she continued up his chest playing with his few soft chest hairs.

"Fitz, it'll be ok, just have faith. Even when we go back to school, we'll have most of our classes together and when we don't you don't have anything to worry about, because you're the only one I want," she kissed him reassuringly.

"Ok, my little fixer, whatever you say."

We laid there a few more minutes, just holding one another. He threw on a shirt and walked Liv home. His parents had just pulled in and she went inside to wait for her mom.

"Liv, it sounds like you two had fun."

"It was perfect….except the Brody part."

"He's just insecure, he's been through a lot, just be there and show him there's nothing to worry about."

She gave her mom a hug and walked upstairs. She checked her phone to see Abby had left a message.

"How was your date with hot stuff?"

She laughed and sent a message that she'd fill her in at practice tomorrow.

She sent Fitz a message before she laid down.

 _Thank you for the perfect first date, it was better than I could've expected. I can't wait to watch you play tomorrow. 3 Livy_

He heard his phone while he was talking to his mom. It was a message from Livy he smiled before writing back.

 _Goodnight Livy, 3 Fitz._


	13. Chapter 13- Vultures

C. 14-

Olivia was glad the dated had ended well but it bothered her how Fitz shut down when he was around Brody. He had to know he was who she wanted and that her choosing him meant that. She wanted to do something to show him that, but wasn't sure how. Abby would be home tomorrow and she would know how to help. She could relate to Fitz and his insecurities. Olivia had always been an extreme perfectionist from the time she was a small child and it was one of her defining qualities. She believed it was what made her such a great athlete and student, however it could also be her greatest weakness. She had high expectations for people she really cared about and when they didn't live up to it she could never see them the same way. Maybe this is why she never really fell in love with Brody and was just staying with him because she doesn't like change. It was also why she could be so unbearably critical of herself and took forever to complete things. Her mother noticed her OCD and perfectionist qualities early in her high school career and had worked with Olivia's guidance counselor to help her find coping skills, but there were still times when she couldn't control her urges or her desire for perfection.

She felt bad for Fitz, she knew it all stemmed from his father and seeing the news article had only made him feel worse. She would never understand how someone could treat their own flesh and blood like crap, especially when he was exceptional. She was hoping she'd never have to meet the man and that Fitz would not have to deal with him much longer.

She decided to text Fitz before she fell wasn't sure if he was still awake, she could see the tv on in his room but he might have fell asleep. She walked over to her window and looked out to see him looking back, in just a pair of boxers. She really wished their date would not have been cut short by that phone call and giggled looking at him. He shook his head and she turned out the light and laid down in bed.

She was more ecstatic for her best friend to meet Fitz, she knew they would hit it off. That was something she had always missed when she was with Brody and she was glad that she would be able to have a boyfriend and her best friend. She laid down in bed, at peace with all of her recent decisions, knowing she made the best one possible, by choosing Fitz.

Friday-the day of the scrimmage

Jackson, Luca and Fitz pulled into the parking lot in my jeep, ready to go through walk throughs, lunch then the scrimmage. Their day started later than any other day this week and he drove separately from Liv, who would be finishing up closer to the time they would be arriving. Fitz had slept like a baby after his night with Liv.

"O.k. Romeo, tell us about the first date" Luca asked.

He smiled "Everything was going great, we had a secluded spot at dinner, we went to the park to dance and listen to music it was the ideal first date…"

"But, guess who they ran into?" Jackson chimed in.

"Oh God, you didn't?" Luca responded.

"Yep, it's like he knew what we had planned."

"He probably did man, he's got connections and was trying to mess with you. Listen I know you and Liv are lost in your own little world right now, but you've gotta keep your wits about you, he's a little snake and is going to do anything to get to you and make sure you either run, or she leaves you," Jackson explained in a serious tone.

"I'm not running… how do you know all this?"

"Oh, Jack and him used to be best…" Jackson elbowed Luca in the gut "ugh what was that for?"

"We were **never** best friends"

"O.k., Brody used to worship Jackson until…"Jackson smacked him again.

"Look stop talking about it."

Jackson walked away from both of them and Fitz just gave Luca a look.

They got taped up and headed out to the field for their first scrimmage. Jackson was jogging along side of him.

"You alright? I was concerned about what happened early in the parking lot."

"Yeah, Luca doesn't know when to shut his mouth. I used to be friends with butthead but I didn't like the path he was going down, so I quit hanging out with him. I swear he went after Liv on purpose after that. Speaking of my sister, she's right there Fitz, I know you'll be looking for her," he said as he pointed to Olivia, a red-headed girl and Marisa.

The girls waved, Fitz smiled at her as he put his helmet on. He was determined to impress his girl. He would play tailback with the first team offense and quarterback with the second team the first half and then switch the second half.

They were on offense first and it was a pitch to Fitz, he took it, hit the corner and took off, he ran over one guy and Jackson hit a block and he picked up twenty-five yards. The next play was a hand off up the middle to picked up ten yards. The final play of that drive was a pass across the middle to Jackson that he took to the house. Luca kicked the extra point and all three of them celebrated before they ran to the sideline.

The second time they had the ball it was the Fitz and Jackson show all over again with Fitz running it in from four yards out. He was feeling great at tailback and figured if this was best for the team, he'd accept his role. Brody however was not liking the way this was playing out. The first play of the final series for Brody with the first team he was determined to make Fitz look bad.

The first handoff he placed too high, causing a fumble, which Fitz recovered but lost yard. The second play was an option pitch. Brody threw the pitch too far out in front of him, so when he grabbed it he was laid out by a linebacker. It took him a while to get up, after an unprotected hit. The final play of that series Brody threw into coverage rather than hitting Fitz or Jackson, who were open, and was picked off.

"What the hell was that?" Fitz yelled at him as he took off his helmet.

"I just want you to know that I'll decide who's gonna look good and bad out there" Brody shoved him as he walked by.

Fitz was pissed but he couldn't worry about it at the moment, because he was going into quarterback in the next series, and needed a breather.

The first play out there Fitz was hit before he even had time to look. The next play he got off a short check down pass to Jackson before he was blind sided. As he slowly got up, he saw Jackson grab the lineman, who was one of Brody's friends, by the mask and push him off the field before the next play.

"Listen he's trying to make you look bad and not block for you, I don't think Coach realized it yet, take the next snap at shotgun, rollout towards my side and look for me, if I'm not open keep coming and I'll block for you."

Fitz listened and found Jackson open hitting him in a fade down the sideline for a big pickup. After that Coach called timeout and Jackson let him know what was going on. A change was made at right guard and they began to march down the field. The half ended and Coach began to lecture the team at halftime about being selfish and running the plays that are called. Everyone knew who he was talking about but it didn't seem to phase Brody. Brody wouldn't be quarterback until the end of the second half and Fitz would be tailback for the third string quarterback, a freshman named Nick. They were discussing plays to make sure he was comfortable.

"Look you'll have Jackson and he'll be open most of the time, if not follow your check down, if you feel the pressure I'll be there for a screen pass, or scramble, you have a good feet and speed use it to get yourself out of trouble. You don't need to make spectacular plays, just get the ball in the hands of the people who can make the plays and you'll be fine, you have a strong arm have confidence in yourself," Fitz reassured him.

"Don't waste your breath he'll never see the field after tonight," Brody laughed "You'll be lucky to either."

"What is your problem? Why wouldn't you want to make him better? He's a freshman he needs your knowledge" Fitz was in his face.

"Psh why do I care if he is good, I'll be gone, playing D1 somewhere."

We were inches away from each other "That's what's wrong with you and why you'll never be a good leader."

"Grant, get out there lets go!" Coach yelled before anything escalated.

Nick was nervous so the first few plays were runs. Fitz picked up decent yardage each time and they were ready to run a play action fake.

"Nick, they are going to be expecting me to run again, so fake the handoff hard, you have a good matchup with Jackson, be ready to fire it downfield."

He faked the pitch perfectly and hit a wide open Jackson who was able to run it in for a score. After that series the older boys took their seat on the bench because their night was over.

"Look at that, we have ourselves a dynamic duo! You at tailback will open up the field for me to catch passes like that all day long." they gave each other a fist bumped and laughed as they took off their jerseys and shoulder pads. They both thought they were unbelievably cool wearing homemade crop tops under their jerseys.

Their enthusiasm irritated Brody even more, but at this point no one cared.

After coach talked to the team they walked to the the girls when a brown hair cheerleader came running over to Fitz. He immediately remembered her as the girl he danced with the night he snuck out of the house and went to the bar.

"Hi Fitzgerald, " she giggled and ran past him.

"Ughhh how do you know her?"

"It was a mistake."

Jackson gave him a look to kill.

"Listen one of the first nights I was here I snuck out and went to a bar using a fake id. I met her and figured she was a college girl, we danced and made out. She wanted me to go back to her apartment but I wasn't letting it get that far, I could see crazy written all over her."

"Well you have that right, it's Brody's cousin Melli, if she sinks her fangs into you, you aren't getting out alive."

"Great he's probably trying to get her to do that and get me out of the way. Do you think I should tell Liv about it?"

"They hate each other, but I'd let her know before she finds something out from someone else."

"Well look who we have here the stars of the team and a handsome kicker."

"You must be Abby. It's nice to finally meet you," Fitz said holding out his hand.

"Polite too? You can quit showing off Fitz, Liv has already filled me in enough for me to like you," she laughed and gave him a hug.

"You did great, even if you don't know your position," Liv poked me in the ribs and laughed, "By the way, what are you two idiots wearing?"

They proudly smiled "Oh, you like our crop tops? We cut them this morning."

"I told you Liv, mancrush…"

"What was that?" he started laughing as he dropped his pads and helmet grabbing her in a bear hug and kissing her.

"Eww Fitz you stink let me go!"

He laughed so hard and wasn't going to let her go as he kept kissing her.

"Please I think I might pass out from the stench. You might look good but you smell like wet dog!"

"Let's go we need to shower then we'll meet the girls down at Abby's beach house to help them get ready for the party tomorrow." Jackson smacked him to get him to leave.

He gave Olivia one more kiss and she made a grossed out face "Bye Livy."

"Aren't they so sweet it's sick?" Marissa asked Abby.

"Well he is adorable and it is a major improvement in personality," Abby responded.

"You two realize I am sitting right here!"

"We know Liv, I just love ribbing you. Honestly though, he's great, and it's nice to see you with someone who makes you smile rather than doubt yourself. Plus he'll let me hang out with you!" Abby exclaimed.

"You know what else you're going to like about him?"

"What?"

"He and Jackson talked about Luca to you!"

"OH MY GOD! He won't even know how to think, he's never noticed girls," Abby responded embarrassed by the my confession.

"That's NOT what Jackson says, he told me that at practice last week Luca was asking when you'd be back, they think he likes you," Marissa chimed in.

"Abby, your cheeks are as red as your hair!"

They giggled, talked about the boys and sang corny music the rest of the way to Abby's. They picked up some pizzas and drinks for mixers. They needed to make sure they had what was needed for tomorrow and clean up some. The boys were going to find a way to get a keg and other alcohol tomorrow afternoon.

"So Olivia are you planning on spending the night with Fitz tonight?" Abby asked.

Liv just gave them a look, not sure what either of them had planned. She wanted to be with him all night, but wasn't sure if she was ready to have sex with him yet. They had both talked about how they wanted their first time together to be special. She was not sure if sex with people in rooms near them would be as special.

"Liv, you don't have to have sex with him, we just meant stay with him, geez you guys have practically spent the night together twice before at your beach house. You don't have to panic!"Marissa giggled realizing she made her friend uncomfortable with the question.

"I don't know how you haven't jumped his bones yet, he's gorgeous and I'm sure his body is fine" Abby made sure to add.

"It's not like we haven't had the thought, but everytime it starts to escalate, something happens to prevent it. I don't know, we both said we wanted our first time together to be private and special."

"Oh lord, you have it bad, both of you!" Abby exclaimed.

"I think it's adorable, he really cares about how you think and isn't just worried about himself. I'm so glad you have him and left jerkface," Marissa added in.

They were giggling on the porch eating pizza and drinking wine when the boys pulled in. Fitz snuck up and had his arms around Liv and was stealing a bite of her pizza.

"Hey just because you scored bunch of touchdowns does not mean I'm sharing my food with you."

"But Livy, I'm starving' he said with a pouty face.

"You're cute when you pout,"then fed himl "There's three pizzas inside go get some and get me another piece please since you ate mine"

Fitz came back with two plates, and sat down so she could sit on his lap. He fed her pizza as they talked and giggled. She was starting to feel the wine and he was starting to feel how tired playing two positions was going to make him. She ran her hand through his hair.

"Do you want to go to bed baby?"

"No let's stay out here a little while, I'll be ok. I wanna see what happens with Luca and Abby, we gave him some advice."

"Do you need a drink?" she asked him before walking inside to fill up her wine glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" He asked laughing as he followed her.

"I don't think I need to have you drunk to take advantage of you."

Fitz chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her cheek and whispered "We don't have to do anything tonight, I just want to be next to you. No pressure ok, it'll happen when we are both ready" he continued to kiss her and snuggle his face into her neck.

She nodded and leaned back against him, "I'm glad you don't smell like a wet dog anymore"

"Thanks," he laughed and kept kissing.

"Hey, are Abby and Luca still here?" Marisa asked.

"I don't see them why?"

"Well we told him to take her on a walk and talk to her. We were hoping he'd finally man up and admit his feelings." Fitz stop kissing Olivia and chimed in

"Hey lovebirds, I'm going to start a fire on the beach, are you coming down or what?" Jackson teased. He was really happy for them but he couldn't stand not to pick on his little sister.

"Yeah Jack, let me grab a few blankets and sweatshirts, then we'll be right down," Liv replied as Fitz went to help him build a fire.

The four of them sat around a fire and talked. Fitz was sprawled out on a blanket leaning up against a log and Liv curled up against him. He and Jackson reminisced their performances and predicted the season. They couldn't believe they were starting their last year. Everyone was excited with anticipation for it to start on Wednesday. The first three days would be half days then they would start a full week the following had convinced her mother to show her Fitz and her schedules, they were really similar except for electives. He had a woodshop class when she was in photography, but most importantly everyone had lunch together. They spotted Luca and Abby walking back hand in hand. Everyone started cheering, embarrassing them both.

"Oh shut up" Abby shot us dirty looks. Luca was clueless as always and just smiled.

Everyone sat around the fire, laughing, talking and drinking more than they should have. It was still early but Fitz laid back down and Jackson began to make fun of him.

"Shut up, you're job is only hard if it is a pass play, I feel like I was in every offensive play running around, then asshole threw me into the linebacker."

Liv looked at him concerned and he just shook his head like it was no big deal. She was going to have to get use to him having bumps and bruises, he wasn't the type that wasn't in the heat of the battle. He wanted to win, and would do whatever it takes.

"I need to talk to Coach about him, he's gonna ruin our season with his jealousy," Jackson said. He was the team captain, and Coach really respected his opinions, he knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt the team.

"Oh he'll see it, hopefully it won't be too late in the game when he realizes it. He just pisses me off, how can someone be such a dick and not care about winning."

Everyone continued to laugh and heard faint snores coming from Fitz and looked to see his eyes were closed. She shook him and he opened his eyes.

"Come on, let's go up to the house."

He stood up reluctantly and walked to the house, she wasn't sure if he was fully awake. When they went into the room he took off his shirt and laid down on the bed.

"Are you sure you feel ok with me sleeping with you? I can sleep on the couch if you want."

Liv jumped on the bed with him, pulled him close,"I wouldn't want you anywhere else,' she kissed him and walked away to change.

"Don't I even get to watch you change?"

She walked out in a pair of pajama shorts and and tank top. Fitz was in a pair of mesh shorts laying on the bed flipping through the television. She sat on the bed between his legs, they started to kiss and he pulled her back on the bed with him.

"You are so beautiful," he began kiss her neck down to her shoulder. "Livy believe me when I say I want you, I want to make love to you, but not tonight. I am exhausted and am not going to be able to show you love the way I want to."

She cupped his face in her hands "Ok then we wait."

"We wait," he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest.

They laid there together as he rubbed circles on her back making her fall asleep. She rolled to her side, and Fitz fit perfectly behind her. He continued to whispered sweet things into her ear and ran his hand up and down her arm until he was starting to fall asleep.

"Fitz."

"Yes Livy."

"I've never felt as safe as I do with you."

"I'll always protect you sweet baby," he kissed her on the shoulder then the head. Within a few minutes he was snoring and comfortably asleep.

"Abby, we gotta figure out what Brody is up to." The four friends were still sitting around the fire after Olivia and Fitz left.

"I know, those two are too clueless to be careful or watch out for themselves,"Abby responded. "I mean I am glad Liv is so happy, but there's a difference between being happy and being careless."

"Jackson, you don't really think he'd hurt them do you?" Marissa was concerned.

Jackson knew Brody better than anyone. They had been friends growing up and he had seen the evil side of him many times. He had had enough midway through their sophomore year and he never was his friend again after what happened. Jackson thought he could help him, but knew it was a lost cause.

"You have no idea what he will and can do. Olivia, doesn't realize the depths he could go, and Fitz thinks he can fix everything with his fists, so we have to look out for them and try to solve this before it gets outta hand. Fitz and I already figured out that Meli is part of the plan."

"Oh great, I can only imagine what she is up to. Fitz isn't that naive and clueless is he, he'll figure her out quick, that'll set Liv off. But what's Brody's part?"

"I don't know, Luca and I have been keeping our ears out at practice but we think he knows that and is keeping things quiet. I have ideas of what his usually plans are but I just don't know what he has planned for Fitz. He's never been around someone who is such a threat, first he embarresses him at a party and now he's trying to take away football. It is scary what could happen."

"Luca, you might have to be the one that hears it, Brody won't notice you as much and he can be and idiot. Please look out for them.:"

The four of them sat and talked worrying about their friends and how they could help them.

Fitz stood there looking at Livy realizing how lucky he was to be with her. He walked over to the large window and saw the sun was just coming up. He wasn't sure why he was awake, but he couldn't stop thinking about what he needed to tell her about Meli. So he stood and looked out the window just letting the warm sun hit him and savoring the moment of being here with her. Her voice broke his thoughts.

"Fitz, it's too early to be up. Come back to bed with me," her voice as still filled with sleep.

He crawled back into bed and Livy curled up next to him snuggling her head on his shoulder and wrapping her body around his. He took her hand and placed it gently to his mouth kissing it. He ran his other hand over her hair moving it out of her face.

"Hi Livy."

"Fitz go back to sleep. How are you even awake? You have to be exhausted," she asked, her eyes still closed.

"I just wanted to enjoy the view. I got up to go to the bathroom, and I saw the sun was coming up and you looked so cute while you were sleeping."

"Oh stop. you're so cheesy sometimes."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Ok Livy we'll go back to sleep."

"That's better."

He didn't know if he'd fall back asleep, his mind was racing but before he could say anything else she was snoring on his chest. It was the cutest little noise, he was content just laying there.

Fitz was distracted all morning and afternoon. Before he left with the guys to get the keg, he decided he would talk to Liv. They were alone in the room.

"Hi pretty girl, can we talk for a minute?"

She shook her head and gave him a funny look.

He wrapped my arms around her and looked down at her. "Livy, I need to tell you something."

She let go of his body and backed away with a look of uncertainty.

"Remember how I told you I wasn't a good person before you? Well I would sneak out of the house and use my fake id to get into college bars. One night I went and was dancing with a girl and making out with her. She wanted me to come back to her apartment but I didn't want to give her any ideas. I figured she was in college and I wouldn't see her again, but I did yesterday and am afraid she might be here tonight, it was Meli and I think Brody is trying to have her come between us."

The look she was giving him was one of disgust and when he tried to approach her she pushed him away..

"Liv, tell me what you're thinking."

" I don't know Fitz, what do you want me to say?"

"Are you upset with me? I had no idea she was someone I'd see again or even my age. I wanted to tell you so you heard it from me and not someone else. I'm just trying to be open" he was pleading with her.

"O.k." she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

He knelt down in front of her and reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"Livy, come on, don't punish me for something that happened before I met you."

"You don't know how she is Fitz! she's going to be relentless and not let you alone. I'm not like her I'm not that type of girl. Now I have to fight her off for your attention?"

"You CANNOT be serious! How is this fair!? You are punishing me for something that happened before we were together, while you had a boyfriend at the time... Dammit you had a boyfriend the first time you kissed me! When have I held anything against you? That's right never. You want me to be honest and then I am and you punish me," his temper was getting the best of him.

She just looked at him and he couldn't tell if she was shocked, sad or indifferent.

"You know what, take your time to think about it,I need to go get stuff with the guys, you can come find me when you're ready to have an adult conversation!" Fitz slammed door and left with Jackson and Luca.

"What was that about?" Luca asked totally confused.

Jackson just looked at him, he knew what had happened and figured silence was the answer.

Abby opened the door to check on her friend.

"Liv, what just happened?"

"Fitz, he met Meli before we were together and had made out with her, he was drunk at a college bar,"

"Oh God he must have been REALLY drunk!"

"Abby it's not funny."

" What did you say to piss him off like that?"

"I'm not that type of girl and I am going to have to fight for his attention.".

"Well no wonder he was pissed. Liv, do you trust him? Do you really think he'd want her when he has you? Come on, he fought for you, like literally? He punched Brody and rescued you, what type of guy does that then messes around with a girl like her? Think about it."

"I know."

"Then what's wrong? Big deal, you used to be with Brody and he doesn't care and that is just as bad if not worse!"

Abby was making the exact same points as Fitz."You sound just like him!"

"Well maybe we are right. Listen, you can't hold everything he does wrong against him, he's not perfect, I know you may think he is, but he's not. You're gonna have to realize this and not get so upset over stupid stuff. He is crazy for you and wouldn't jeopardize it over a tart like that!"

Olivia didn't like to admit she was wrong, but she thought this time, she just might be.

"Liv stop thinking, he'll be back soon. Get ready and come drink wine with me and Marissa ,I'm sure he'll steal you later so let's hang out."

Fitz returned with the guys and the alcohol. He was still angry didn't look for Olivia, he felt they still needed some time to cool off. He needed to shower and change before people started to arrive. He was shocked at how she reacted to him, and it hurt. He rarely put himself out there, and he would find it harder to do that if he was going to be attacked. He let the hot water wash over me and tried to relax. He worried she was done with him. Was that all it was going to take to end this? He took a longer than necessary shower, hoping to avoid the inevitable of seeing Olivia later.

Fitz was standing at the keg filling up his cup when he was approached by Melli.

"Hi Fitz, can you get me a beer?"

Before he could respond, he heard Liv.

"Hey handsome, I've missed you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him kiss. Meli rolled her eyes and walked away. "Do you wanna go for a walk so we can talk?"

"I'd like that."

They walked in silence for a while, then she took his hand and stopped.

"I'm not used to being wrong, and I really don't like to admit it. But, you're right Fitz, I need to trust you, and not get mad when you tell me something I don't like especially when you're trying to be honest with me. You haven't given me a reason not to trust and I haven't been fair to you multiple times so far. I'm sorry, I don't want to argue or have any bad feelings between us."

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that. I was scared you were done with me."

"Fitz," she caressed his face "I don't think I could ever be done with you, even if you were an idiot before you met me and had terrible taste it women."

They kissed and he wrapped his arms around her, "Point taken"

"Jackson told me she'll try to sink her fangs into me."

"I'll punch her if she tries."

"I love when my girl is overprotective, although leave all punching to me, you'll hurt your tiny hands," he took her hands and kissed them.

They walked down to the water and he threatened to throw her in. They stood there for awhile in silence watching the sun go down and seeing the colors reflect on the water. All the sudden they could hear a lot of noise coming from the started walking back and It sounded like Jackson yelling, they looked at each other and walked quickly to see Jackson in Brody's face telling him to leave.

"Fitz, just stay here, he's probably looking for you and Jackson can handle him," she grabbed his bicep.

"I can't let him fight my battles Liv."

"Fitz please.. for me, I don't want any fighting." she begged and ran a hand through his hair,

"Livy you can't do this to me now" he groaned and she kissed him more passionately..

"Just stay with me, please." they rested their foreheads against each other and she ran a hand on the back of his head, through his hair.

"Livy."

They heard the car start and the party calming down. Fitz was glad he had her there to prevent him from getting in another fight, With half the football team there nothing was going to happen to Jackson. He sat down on a step at the bottom of the porch, she sat on his lap and started to run her hands underneath his shirt.

"You're a bad 's go back up before we start to get too distracted."

She grabbed him by the shirt one more time and kissed him.

"I just wanted one more."

The rest of the night they rarely left each other's side, but unlike the night before they were awake until the end with Luca and Abby cleaning up.

"Abby, Liv and I can finish, go hang out with your new boyfriend," he smiled at her.

"You know what you're a keeper, make sure Liv knows that," she walked over and gave Fitz a hug."I'm so glad she has you Fitz, you don't know what difference you make," she whispered.

He smiled at Abby and watched her walk out the door to Luca.

"What was that about?" she giggled.

Fitz kissed her, "Everything is going to be alright."


	14. Chapter 14-Sweet Lady

**_This was originally a much longer chapter, but it didn't flow as well, so I split it up. That should make for another quick update. I'll try to do it once a week, I'm trying to make sure I balance between the two stories and make both of them the best they can be rather than fire off quick unedited chapters._**

"I can't believe this is our last night of summer," He said tossing her the nerf football.

"Fitz it's only a half day, it'll be fine, you don't have to be nervous," she caught it and threw it back to him.

"I'm not…. But I don't know what to wear, I've always had a uniform, what the hell do you wear on the first day of public high school?"

She started laughing, as she walked over and sat on his lap running ran her hands through his hair "Awwww baby, you are nervous. You'll be fine, but come on I'll help you pick something out."

They stopped to say hello to his parents then followed behind Olivia up the stairs so he could check her out. He smiled as he watched her go through his closed and laid down on the bed. She also had alterior motives to steal a tshirt while she helped him pick out his clothes.

"Something blue or purple, that looks best on you. Or maybe I shouldn't make you look good so all of the girls stay away," she smiled at him.

"I thought everything looked good on me?" he gave her a big toothy grin as he laid back on the bed and tossed the football up to himself, "You don't have to worry there's only one girl I look at."

"I like the grey shorts you wore on our first date. Why don't you wear this light blue v neck shirt with those shorts and the shoes you wore that night? It'll match what I'm wearing too."

"And what are you wearing?" He pulled her over and pinned her on the bed smiling as he gazed down at her.

"Fitz, behave your parents are downstairs."

He ignored her and started kissing her neck, knowing it would make her give into him.

"I'll stop when you tell me what you're wearing," he was moving his hands down her body and under her shirt to tickle her making her giggle and squirm.

"Fitz…please ...stop...!" she couldn't stop giggling.

"Tell me and I'll stop!" he replied in a low snarl and was now rubbing his unshaven face against hers.

"A pair of cropped jeans, tank top and light sweater, now stop tickling me!" tears were forming from laughing.

"So we are going to be the best looking couple in the school?" he boasted as he sat up and let her out from under him before his parents did catch them in a compromising position.

She sat up and kissed me "We WILL be the best couple in school."

"What time do you have to be home?"

"I don't know, not too late, but I think we are off our curfew."

"Do you wanna watch a movie before you go?"

"It's only 8, let me text my mom and tell her that's what we are doing and I'll be home after it's over."

They laid on the bed cuddling up together while a cool breeze blew in from an opening window, signifying that summer was indeed ending as cool fall nights begin to creep in. He turned on Netflix while she ran a hand under the Navy sweatshirt he was wearing.

"Navy?"

"Yeah, Edward gave me one of his old ones to wear."

"You'd look good in a uniform. Have you thought about wear you want to go to school?"

"No, Gerry always had it planned that I was just going to Stanford to get my undergrad then go onto law school somewhere on the East Coast. But, I guess I can make my own decision now. I've had offers to play football or baseball, but haven't really thought much about it. Where are you going?"

"Either, Duke, George Washington, Drexel or Georgetown, at least they are my top three. I'd like somewhere that is a full Med School program so I don't have to do four years undergrad then go somewhere else to Med School."

"You have it all planned out don't you? Well, I'll figure it out here, I wanna play football and who knows maybe major in engineering or architecture."

"Well at least you aren't as bad as Jackson, who is just going to be a football player."

They laughed at her making fun of her brother.

"Anyway, aren't you going to be hot wearing that sweatshirt?"

"Livy, are you trying to get me to take my shirt off?" his tickling assault began again and she squealed, shaking her head no.

He let her go and took off his sweatshirt, leaving him shirtless. He gave her a smug look as he laid back down as she began to trace the lines of his muscles. She was interrupted by a guttural growl.

"How can you possibly be hungry with everything that you ate for dinner?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, but do you want some icecream?"

" That's what I mean, how do you eat all of that food?"

He smiled at her and picked her up off the bed " I'm pre-destined to be good looking and fit"

"You're ridiculous!"

Olivia took one final look in the mirror and decided she was ready for the first day of her Senior year. Jackson and her would be riding with Fitz and they were picking Abby up since her house was on the way. Otherwise she would be late. She was excited for the year to start and was hoping Fitz wasn't stressing too much.

 _Hi baby, are you ready yet?_

 _Just finishing my hair, meet me at the jeep in five minutes._

She knocked on Jackson's door and told him they would be leaving in five minutes. She grabbed a smoothie and bagel then headed outside to text Abby and give her an official warning. He tried to sneak up on her but she could smell his cologne.

"Wow, I am going to be the luckiest guy in school, good thing I have most of my classes with you so no one tries anything, " he wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek "You look amazing."

"Thanks, you're not too shabby yourself."

"I had some help," he kissed her again.

"Hey, it's seven, could you two at least wait until the afternoon to be all over each other?"

Fitz laughed and they all hopped in the jeep to pick up Abby. On the first half day they went to their first three classes, received a syllabus and discussed class expectations. Olivia and Fitz first class was AP US history, where they played a history game that Fitz knew all the answers to, impressing the teacher immediately.. Afterwards they walked hand in hand while he carried her stuff to AP stats. They were utterly disappointed when they walked in to see Meli and Brody were both in the class. Unfortunately this was a brand new teacher so he was not letting people choose seats and sat them alphabetically which meant Liv and Fitz were split up. They were instead forced to endure the misery of sitting with the two people they didn't want to be with. He kissed her cheek as he walked over to sit in a group with Brody.

"Hi Liv, looks like we'll be partners," Brody smiled and laughed at the thought.

"We are in a group of four Brody, so no we aren't partners and it's not like this is our group for the year, he just needs to learn our names dumbass."

"Wow, aren't you awfully bitchy this morning. Did loverboy do something to upset you?"

"No unlike you, he's actually considerate."

Brody didn't know how to respond. She had never really talked to him like that before, but having Fitz and knowing how someone should treat you gave her even more confidence. Fitz was seething and staring a hole right through Brody. She reassured him and mouthed it'll be ok to him. Melli was staring at him while he was trying his best to ignore her. She approached Fitz as he was waiting for Olivia.

"Fitz, I struggle in math, do you think maybe you could tutor me?"

"Mellie, how is it possible that you struggle in math and are in AP Stats?" she stood there in shock after being called out and he walked away.

"Hi pretty girl," he kissed Liv taking her books, then wrapping an arm around her waist.

"How long do you think we will be stuck in their groups?"

"Hopefully not too long. Most AP teachers let us choose our seats, but he doesn't know any of us, so maybe after he learns our names. I am not going to be able to stand Brody, I was ready to punch him today."

He laughed "I am wearing off on you."

Fitz and Liv enjoyed their first few half days of school without problems although Fitz did have one issue in his schedule. He had an afternoon study hall and Melli was in it. She had tried hard to get him to talk to her and sit with her but he found and excuse to do something else each time. Friday finally came and it was a special night for the athletic teams. They would all be presented at a meet the teams event.

After practice and showering the guys changed into their uniforms. Fitz took too long for Jackson and Luca to wait, so he could fix his hair, so he was left looking them and Olivia while he walked out to the stadium. Unfortunately Melli found him first.

"Hi Fitz," she smiled and continued "Each cheerleader takes a few players names to decorate their lockers for games, looks like I have you."

"It's ok, I don't need my locker decorated," he replied trying to ignore her and find Liv and Jackson..

She slipped her arm under his grabbing his bicep,"but Fitz we have a history together."

He gave her a look of utter disgust, "We do not have a history! I was just using you that night, Olivia is my girlfriend and I love her, so just back off alright?"

At that moment he looked up to see Liv, and he left Melli looking disgusted, hurrying to explain to Olivia.

, "Livy I can explain…"

"Don't worry Fitz I trust you," she kissed him then let her lips linger, "however I've had about enough of that bitch."

Fitz looked at her surprised and they walked over to the bleachers holding hands.

"You look pretty good in your uniform, especially those tight pants," she winked at him. They were forced to wear their jerseys and football pants without pads, it was not comfortable and Fitz wished he just had shorts on.

"Are you nervous to speak?"

"Nope, no one cares about Cross Country so they probably won't listen, but we are first, so I need to go over with the team."

"Good luck, you look sexy in your uniform by the way," he kissed her cheek then patted her butt.

"You're bad mister," she called over her shoulder as she jogged away.

He made his way over to the team and sat with Jackson..

"Whatever you said to Mellie you unleashed the devil woman. She stormed off and was plotting with Brody."

"I've had enough of her, she thinks she has a chance and there's no way. She has to know that."

"I told ya that girl is crazy, it doesn't matter what is obvious to everyone else, she thinks she is entitled just like her cousin."

The speeches were given and football was last. Liv noticed that Fitz watched her the entire time and was one of the few attentive people, however she also saw Brody watching her two rows below Fitz.

Jackson's speech made everyone laugh as he hammed it up. He called out Fitz and made him come up front which he wasn't happy about. Afterwards a bunch of kids wanted pictures with football players. Jackson made sure Fitz joined him in those pictures, he'd be a great celebrity someday because Jackson certainly loved his fans.

Fitz finally found Liv, as her and Abby made their way over ready to leave, pulling the boys away from their elementary fans. They were heading back to a cookout at the Pope's house.

"Listen, Liv, she came out of nowhere, and she's pushy, I told her you're my girlfriend and I love you," he gave her a shocked look as he realized he just admitted he loved a girl for the first time in his life.

"Do you?" She gave him a sly smile "How much do you love me Fitz?"

He laughed and shook his hand.

"Do you love me like you love ice cream, or like a good friend, orrrrr like what?"

"Livy, come on stop picking on me, you know what I mean," he was nervously running a hand through his hair as she was relentless.

"No Fitz, I don't at all? You really need to tell me," she continued to smile very pleased with putting him on the spot.

Fitz pulled in and put the car in park. He turned to face her, and moved close enough that they were almost kissing.

"I love you like I've never loved anyone before or will again."

She grabbed him and kissed him "good because I love you too Fitzgerald Grant."


	15. Chapter 15-La La La Lie

The first full week of school was hectic and both Olivia and Fitz felt like they never had the time to see each other. Although they were together at school, their alone time was far and few between with their practices and homework. Olivia had two races that week and didn't get home until late on those nights. Tuesday night Abby and her spent together making good luck bags for the guys for Friday. Thursday was the first night Fitz and Olivia were able to spend any time together after practice and they were going to small carnival at a nearby town with Abby and Luca.

They were in Olivia's room waiting for Abby, who was always late, to pick them up. Fitz was laying on her bed tossing a football to himself while she finished putting makeup on in her bathroom.

"Liv, are you going to wear my jersey tomorrow to school, is that like a thing here?"

"Yes, it is a thing here, do you have your away jersey for me?"

He tossed it to her, "It's going to be huge on you! But my number will look good on you."

"Oh God you're so full of yourself, you'll only be the hot new thing for about another week, maybe less time if something else comes along."

He laughed and Liv walked out ready to sat up and pulled her over to him between his legs. He ran his hands up her jean covered legs resting them on her butt as he looked up giving her a sly smile.

"No shorts? I wanted to see your sexy legs."

"Fitz, you're lucky you're even allowed up here, let's go before you get us in trouble," she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up. He stood up but kept his arms around her and hands right where they were.

"I'm being a bad boy again, what are you going to do about that?" he rubbed his cleanly shaved face against her kissing her as he began to tickled her.

"You're impossible," she giggled and ran hands up his muscular back kissing him.

"Let's go, before you get me in trouble," he said as he pulled away, walking in front wearing his typical smirk..

"So, Fitz are you ready for the game tomorrow night? Eli asked.

"Yes sir, I think we should dominate, we have a great offense, and I think our defense can play pretty tough."

"How do you feel about moving to tailback?"

"I guess it's grown on me, there are still times when I'm just flying by the seat of my pants, but it seems to work. Jackson and I are going to be on kickoff team too so we should be able to pick up some big yards there. We have a bet whoever has more total offense will get a free pizza from the loser ."

"Well, we will all be excited to see how things go tomorrow. I know your mother and Edward are ecstatic to finally see you play."

Fitz smiled at that comment, and Liv grabbed his arm as Abby beeped signifying she was there.

The fair had a wide variety of food which they shared whenever someone bought something. Fitz begged Olivia to get on the Ferris wheel although she was scared of heights.

"Please Livy, I promise I won't rock it."

She finally agreed after his insistent pouting. She nervously clinged to the handle until he took her hand and smiled. They were eventually stuck at the top,

"I didn't realize you were this afraid of heights!" He snickered wrapping his arms tighter around her..

"You're not funny Fitz! I told you we shouldn't get on this, it's not safe, can you hear it?" she was in a panic from being stuck.

"I know how we can take your mind off of this."

"How?"

He smiled as he moved in kissing her and taking her concentration off the fear of heights.

"There, now wasn't that a fun ride," his grin reached to his eyes that were sparkling.

She shook her head at him, she never had these experiences or fun before and realized just how much she had missed out before. She was grateful to have found him, he knew how to bring out a different side of her. She was more jovial than she had ever been before, she knew Fitz was the reason.

While the girls were in the bathroom Luca approached Fitz.

"Fitz, you gotta watch yourself at school. Abby told me she overheard some younger cheerleaders talking about Mellie's plan. She thinks her and Brody can come between you two. Actually Abby said all of them are waiting to pounce on you."

"What?" He almost choked on his drink. " that's insane, can't they see I'm with Liv?"

" Like they care, these girls don't worry about that. Apparently there is a bet to see who can kiss you first."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.'

"I'm just glad it's not me," Luca chimed in.

"Don't worry girls don't want to kiss soccer players," Fitz smacked him and laugh.

"Fitz, seriously Abby and I are worried about what Mellie and Brody are up to, so are Jackson and Marisa. A kind gesture can be swayed the wrong way. She's deceptive and they know how to manipulate things. Just watch your back."

"So I just need to be a dick to all the girls so they get the point?"

"No, just watch the cheerleaders I guess they are the ones behind it. Abby also wanted to know if you still had all the info you got on Brody before you and Liv were together?"

"Yeah I have a folder in my email for it, why?"

" She wants to blackmail him into backing off."

"You have a smart woman on your hands my friend."

He laughed, "Yeah but she scares me sometimes, she's smarter and tougher than me."

They both laughed because it was the truth, Abby was a spitfire and definitely not someone to have as an enemy. She had attitude and smarts unlike most people.

"It's getting late are you guys ready to go, I don't want to keep our football players out too long before their first game!" Abby said.

Fitz put his arm around Olivia "I haven't had a chance to win you a prize yet," he kissed the side of her face.

"Fitz you don't have to," she giggled.

"Of course I do! Let's stop by the strongman game and I'll win you something."

Fitz and Olivia held hands as they walked into school. He wore his home jersey and she was in his white away jersey. He carried both of their bags, the epitome of chivalry and she looked at him adoringly. They were the vision of High School perfection but their fairytale would be over tonight if Brody had his way. He was going to break up their little storybook romance and then hopefully that would put an end to any chance Fitz had at taking his position because he would be devastated. He picked up his phone and called his cousin to make sure his plan was put into play.

Fitz had an extra pep in his step after a great first week. Letting Olivia know how he felt, was important to him. He had never been this serious with a girl and was navigating new waters. He was thinking about this while walking by himself to study hall. Liv's class was on the other side of the building and it was one of the few times they were apart from each other. He heard someone crying and was concerned. He came around the corner and saw Mellie. He was reluctant to talk to her but wasn't heartless enough to leave her alone.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him embarrassed, "Like you really care!?"

"Come on I'm not that big of a jerk. Seriously, are you ok, did someone do something to you?"

"You wouldn't understand, you're Mr. Perfect."

"Try me."

"I am just so worked up over college applications, my family has put so much pressure on me to get into an Ivy League school like my sister and I know I did horrible on my physics exam today. I just feel like I am never good enough for them. She was star athlete and student and I am just a ditzy cheerleader," she sniveled.

"I can relate, that's the reason I'm here, I was never good enough for my father. But listen you can't be expected to meet other people's expectations, you have to be you. Things will work out, besides it's the first game tonight, we can't have sad cheerleaders."

This made her smile then Fitz instantly regretted stopping. She approached him and he froze as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He moved back " what are you doing?"

" Thank you, you don't know how much this helps me.'

She walked away and he knew he had been duped. He prayed there was no way Liv would find out about that. It was totally innocent, but knowing their history and how she felt already about Mellie this would not be good. He was irritated that he had fell for this and went to the guidance office to get his schedule changed.

Once Melli was out of sight from Fitz she let Brody know everything had gone off as planned and had Nikki send him the pictures. Before the night was over Olivia and Fitz would no longer be the it couple that they thought they were and Mellie would be able to comfort a heartbroken Fitz.

Now Olivia Pope would be knocked down a peg once she found out the truth about Fitzgerald Grant.

It was the last period and Fitz was sitting next to Liv. He was nervous more than nervous than he'd ever been before. He had been fidgeting in his classes all afternoon. It had less to do with his skills, he knew he was good but knowing that he had people in the stands watching him. He had always played for himself before but now he had people there to play for. It was especially nerve wracking that it was his parents and Livy, He wanted to impress them.

"Hello starting tailback," she said as she playfully smacked his butt walking to their lockers. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I guess," he shrugged..

"That doesn't sound too confident. Fitz, you've done great in both scrimmages just relax and remember your fundamentals and you'll be fine." She wrapped her arms around his waist as he leaned back against the locker next to her.

"I believe in you, you'll do great" she smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair scratching his head with her nails as she did that. He shut his eyes and smiled..

"I have something for you anyway, it's in my locker."

She pulled out a bag decorated in the school colors, blue and silver, with footballs and his name and number on it. There was a small note attached, different candies and brownies in the bag.

"It's something a lot of the girls do for their boyfriends for good luck or whatever. I am shocked none of the cheerleaders gave you anything" she blushed when she told him..

"Maybe they got the hint that I'd only want something from you," he pulled her close and gave her a kiss."Thank you, you don't know how much your support means."

"Come on, I am going with Marisa and Abby for food before the game and you need to get ready."

They walked up to meet their friends. She hugged him once more and kissed his cheek whispering in my ear "Good luck Fitz,I love you like I've never loved anyone before or will again ," she smiled and winked at him.

He pulled back looked at her and smiled, then he kissed her again and she left. He could feel the other two staring at me and ready to make a comment

"Don't even say anything," Fitz smacked Jackson and put Luca in a headlock. I had no doubt tonight's game would be my best game ever.

Jackson and Fitz were back ready for the opening kickoff, Jackson was well known to run them back so Fitz received the ball and was able to breakaway getting to the fifty yard line before Being stopped.

"Ahh I would've scored," Jackson rubbed it in.

"We'll see who has the best stats at the end of the game," Fitz smirked as they ran to the huddle.

The first play was an option pitch, if Brody didn't have the running lane he was supposed to pitch it to Fitz. He had the open lane and kept it himself. The next play Fitz took the handoff and got them a first down. Another handoff to Fitz then a play action fake to Jackson had the team on the board. Brody seemed to be going along with the game plan and heading into the locker room at halftime the team was winning 28-14 with Fitz and Jackson each having two touchdowns. Then Brody saw his brother and father. Both of them had a look of disgust and shook their heads. He knew what they were mad about and knew he was going to have to make the plays to take over the game.

The first play of the second half Brody's pitch was way off but Fitz was able to grab it with one hand and pick up some minor yardage. The next play he ran himself and picked up only a yard. On third and long and he blew off Jackson and threw incomplete to another receiver. The guys looked at each other and hoped their worst fear wasn't coming true.

That gave the momentum to their opponents who were able to march down the field and score. Jackson took the kickoff and ran it in for a touchdown to keep the team up two scores but from there the wheels fell off. The offense was abysmal and since the defense was not getting any rest on this humid night they were exhausted. The teams were tied with four minutes left until the fourth quarter when Teeling High kicked a field goal to go up 38-35.

"You have got to be kidding me, we have blown a two score lead and are losing all because of butt head over there. I've had enough!" Jackson got off the bench and went to the offensive coach, he told him what Brody was doing and that it was going to cost us the game.

Luckily the coach had already notice, "Brody, take a seat, Fitz get in there at quarterback."

We had 2:55 let on the scoreboard and one timeout so Fitz knew he needed to be quick but not rush and make dumb decisions. The first play was a bootleg, he took the snap and found a wide open Jackson for a 15 yard pick up. The next play was a playaction pass where he was able to hit the receiver on the other side of the field for another first down and the clock at 2:30 while they were at the fifty. Now that the defense had to tighten up on the receivers the running game could be used. Two big runs by Fitz and a short pass to Jackson had the team at the seven yard line with a minute left. After a first down where he had to throw the ball away a QB draw was called, Fitz faked it perfectly and was able to walk into the end zone practically untouched. The entire team and student body was going crazy, except Brody who sat on the bench and threw his helmet into the ground. After the kickoff the team was able to hold them on defense and the Hawks picked up their first win on the shoulders of their new star player. After coach talked to the team and they were dismissed, the guys walked over to the girls and their parents.

Liv ran up to Fitz and he picked her up as she kissed him.

"You were amazing, you won the game, I am so proud of you." She kissed him again and then he put her down.

Fitz just smiled and they went over to their families. Jackson was hamming it up.

"Fitz you were great," Edward was smiling and proud of him as if he was his own son.

His mother kissed him and told him how proud she was of him. They talked to their families some more then the guys wanted to go shower.

"Livvie, I am exhausted why don't we just do something together, you and me and not go to the party?" He told her as they walked back towards the locker room.

"Fitz, you were the star of the game, everyone loves you and wants to celebrate with you."

"But I only wanna celebrate with you, I don't care about the rest of the school."

She smiled at him, she wasn't used to someone who wanted to be with just her rather than the center of attention.

"Let's go for a little bit, then we'll walk down to my beach house, just us, ok?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Ok, I need to go shower you go ahead with the girls and I'll see you in a bit."

Brody saw all this happening while he was being chewed out by his brother and father.

"What are you going to do to fix this? You let him steal your girlfriend and now he's gonna be the football star! You're the disappointment of this family. You need to start living up to your name and acting like your brother did, he never would have let this happen!" his father told him as he and his brother got in the car and drove away.

Fitz saw all this happen and the tears in Brody's eyes. He could relate, he knew what it was like to be belittled by the person who was supposed to love and comfort you even when you mess up. He wanted to say something to him,but didn't think he was the person Brody wanted sympathy from.

Olivia couldn't wait for Fitz to get to the party, everyone wanted to see him. He was amazing and if it wasn't for him the team wouldn't have won. If this first full week of school was a preview to what the rest of the year would be it was going to be the best year ever. She let him bask in the glory before she walked over to him..

"Hey there superstar, I'm so proud of you," she ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him.

They could feel everyone at the party's eyes on them and people were cheering for him.

"Thanks Livy."

"Come on, let's go out on the deck, so I can have you alone for a while before everyone else wants to celebrate with the hero," she grabbed his hand so they could walked outside together, before someone else could steal him.

The party was just filling up and the deck was a peaceful place. He picked her up putting her her on the banister, as he stood between her legs.

"God, you're so beautiful, do you even know how much I love you?" he smiled ran his hands up her legs.

"I do, because I love you that much too," she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer.

Even with only a football tshirt and cargo shorts on he was still so attractive. His hair was just drying and not as tame as he usually had it.

They whispered, kissed and giggle for awhile. They were caught up in one another not wanting to do anything but be together. Unfortunately Olivia couldn't keep him to herself all night, once Jackson arrived Fitz would be taken away with the rest of the smiled and didn't want to stop him from enjoying his newfound celebrity status as the star quarterback.

"Fitz," she rested her hands on his shoulders " I want tonight to be the night."

"Livy, are you sure?" he looked at her with a concerned yet tender gaze.

"I'm positive."

They kissed passionately and he smiled at her

" Do you wanna sneak away now?" He continued to kiss up her neck.

"No Fitz, not with all these people here, besides you need to enjoy your celebrity status. We'll walk down to our beach house later."

"Mmmm ok." she continued to scratch his scalp and listened to him let out small moans.

Jackson entered the party and Fitz was taken away to go hang out with the guys. He kissed her one last time and went inside, grabbing a butt cheek before he left. Olivia decided to stay outside for a little longer, enjoying the beautiful quietness and peacefulness of the ocean.

"Olivia, I really need to talk to you it is important."

"What do you want Brody and why are you even here?" she was annoyed he was interrupting their celebration.

"I have something I think you'd like to see. It seems you don't know your boyfriend as well as you thought."

"Brody you can cut the crap, it's over between us."

"Olivia, just look through this folder, I think you'll have a different opinion of him if you do"

She took the folder and opened it. The first few pages were pictures of Fitz with different girls, but his hair was longer and they were from his California days. She knew he was a womanizer before so she couldn't hold that against him."

"Brody I know all of this." she rolled her eyes and handed it back to him.

"Keep looking, there's more there. "

As Olivia went through it she started seeing emails, where he was asking someone to hack into Brody's information. Then she saw it, all the evidence he had accumulated about Brody, Brody's past, and his messages and pictures with all the girls he cheated on her with. She felt like she was kicked in the gut. How could Fitz have all this info and not tell her? Was he going to let her look like a fool until he found the right time to tell her? Or what was his plan with this information? What was he some type of hacker?

It got worse when she saw the pictures of him and Mellie. They were talking and laughing in class, then the last one of her with her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. He had his jersey on so it had to have happened today. She was furious.

"See Olivia, you can't trust him, he's hacking into people's info and then using it however he sees fit. Plus he's sneaking around on you with my cousin, he's no better than me!"

She stormed off ready to confront Fitz. She was furious, but more so she was devastated this had happened.

Brody stayed on the deck smiling to himself waiting to see the impending explosion that was doomed to happen.


End file.
